Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: The multiverse holds a plethora of mysteries; choices that change the future, for better or worse is subjective. How we choose our destinies, to forge our paths, is impossible to tell. But one Saiyatonian will rectify his sins to honor the legacies of the two most powerful races in history. OC/harem. Co-author ramasioti100. DBZ/DC/Marvel crossover
1. The End of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragonball Z, DC Comics, or Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **Universe-16**

A tall figure levitated in the air with a proud smirk on his face, his arms folded across his chest. The warrior was dressed in a gi of orange and blue, and his dark brown, almost black, hair stood tall and spiky, two long bangs draping across his forehead. The figure rubbed his gloved hand against his cheek, apparently growing a bit bored with his opponent; naturally so since his foe had yet to be proven a challenge, a nuisance more than anything.

"Was that your best? That's rather disappointing, I was relishing the thought of a decent challenge at least." The unnamed warrior mocked, his proud smirk growing. "Your power can't win against mine Karroto. Do you give up?"

A young child of ten years panted heavily as he stared at his teacher. His four dark bangs, drenched with sweat, stuck themselves against his forehead. For countless hours the teacher and student fought nonstop until now, the current landscape heaved with smoke and smelt of burnt ash. Karroto wiped his forehead before settling back into a combative stance, not saying a word.

Vegito smiled this time, not of a prideful nature this time; one of genuine satisfaction. From the day he was born Vegito felt the immense power that laid dormant within him; the same when his fusee Goku saw within his firstborn Gohan. However that time was long past now, it was time to focus on the present. The fusion watched the young child flew towards him at faster than light speed, reminding him of Goku's power against Vegeta's when the Saiyan prince was under the Majin spell.

Vegito merely dodged the flurry of punches and kicks from Karroto, his own power far exceeding the boy's. Deciding to humor the boy for a moment, Vegito extended his arm out to catch Karroto's leg in mid-air. Vegito smirked as he suddenly spun Karroto with blinding speed before letting him go, sending the boy flying into the ground creating a island-sized crater.

As the debris blocked the fusion's view of the boy, Vegito descended into the crater below; his arms still folded. As his boots touched the earth beneath him, Vegito couldn't sense the boy in there. His combined experience told him that Karroto would more than likely try a sneak attack, which he agreed to play along; for the time being. As Vegito continued to stare at the ground, he sensed an incoming presence from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful women in black cladded armor, her short pixie-cut hair and smoldering cerulean eyes. The woman in question looked at the island sized crater before folding her arms and gave a warning gaze at the Saiyan.

"Sorry, Faora." Vegito apologized. "Seems like I overdone a little with his training. How's Gohan and everyone else doing?"

"They're doing fine. Though they are curious on how Karroto's training is going, myself especially given he is our child."

Vegito frowned before turning to face the Kryptonian woman, his mate for these many years. "He has remarkable potential I will give him that. He's learned much faster than I even imagined. But..."

Faora frowned at Vegito, she could see the clearly concerned look etched on the fusion's face. And that was never a good sign. "But what?"

"I don't know and that's what troubles me. Karroto is my pride and joy, along with you, so I want the best for him. But I'm worried about the repercussions of him being a hybrid, especially since he's part Saiyan and part Kryptonian. This is the first time in recorded history that two powerful species ever reproduced together."

Faora cupped Vegito's cheek, rubbing her thumb against it. "I understand your plight, I too was afraid of the outcome of our union. But what worried me more was that we would never have any children, no offspring to continue our legacy. It frightened me actually. But now our son is living and thriving Vegito, please don't overlook that with what if's, for me."

Vegito wrapped his gloved hand around Faora's, and kissed the palm of her hand. "Maybe you're right." A pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around Vegito's neck causing Vegito to laugh at his son. "And where were you young man?"

"By the sun." stated Karroto smiling cheekily, placing his head against his father's.

"How long were we talking for? About a minute?" Vegito asked. Faora nodded, a bit surprised. "That must be a new record for you."

"Yep." Karroto beamed proudly with his new accomplishment. "Hi Mom."

Faora chuckled at her son. "Hello to you too Kar."

Karroto placed himself on his father's shoulders as he leaned his head on his father's spiky hair, causing to droop a bit. "What brings you out here?"

"What I'm not allowed to watch my baby boy train?" teased Faora.

"Mom!" whined Karroto blushing a little.

Vegito chuckled along with his mate. "Alright that's enough torturing the boy Fa, let's head back home. I'm starting to get a little hungry."

Faora paled a little when he commented on his hunger, even after ten years together she still couldn't comprehend how much her husband could eat. Even compared to a normal Saiyan.

"Will Gohan and Goten be coming over?" asked Karroto.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure they're not busy with their teams first." Faora said. Karroto nodded happily and placed two fingers on his forehead before disappearing from sight, utilizing the Instant Transmission technique. "Now that he's gone, how about we have some fun?"

Vegito raised his eyebrow at the implications of his mate. "Really now? You think we'll be able to do _that_ before he comes back?"

"Knowing the impact you made on Gohan and Goten in respect to their training, I say we have an hour, knowing how you Saiyans love to train."

Vegito snickered before ensnaring Faora into a lustful kiss, his hands roaming across the body of his goddess. "Then we better make the most of our time."

- **Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **Titans Tower**

The youngest child of Son Goku lamented in his fight with his imaginary foe, sweat dripping down his face. He grabbed a nearby towel and patted his forehead, taking a much needed rest. Nearly ten hours of non-stop training in a custom-made gravity chamber at the Tower. After losing his father that he meet for the first seven years of his life, only to lose him again to the fusion named Vegito, Goten decided to honor his father's legacy by taking his place as protector of Earth, along with his older brother Gohan for the last ten years.

When he first met Vegito after the fusion's 'fight' with Buu, at first the young Saiyan was angry at him. Rightfully so since he finally met the man that his brother idolized for many years, only to lose him to this new person. However after some many months, Goten began to grow fond of the fusion. A pair of arms wrapped around the hybrid Saiyan's neck, soft lips pressing against his cheek.

"Hey there handsome, finally done with your training?" a soft voice spoke.

Goten laughed and turned his head towards the voice. "C'mon Cassie, I wasn't gone that long."

"So ten hours isn't long?" Cassie questioned raising her eyebrow knowingly. Goten opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it, not having any valid retort. "Thought so."

"I'm sorry Cass, I guess I got carried away again." apologized Goten. Cassie sat next to the hybrid, brushing her shoulder against his.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Goten sighed and stretched his arms. "Nothing really, a bit tired I guess."

Cassie leaned her head against his shoulder, rubbing her hand against his upper thigh seductively. "I can think of a few ways to help you relax, if you wish."

Goten smirked at the subtle hint that his girlfriend was hinting at. "My my, Wondergirl, aren't we being courageous today."

As the young couple were about to commence with another kiss, Karroto suddenly appeared in front of them with his fingers on his forehead. Karroto lightly blushed at the awkward timing of his arrival, his highly developed sense of smell detecting the arousal from both parties.

"Uh sorry Goten." Karroto apologized, his tail swinging side to side awkwardly. Goten exhaled through his nose in annoyance, but he didn't blame his young half-brother for that.

"It's alright Karroto, what is it you need?"

"I was wondering if you could join us for dinner."

At the very moment the young Saiyatonian mentioned dinner, Goten's stomach rumbled. He patted his stomach and gave the infamous Son grin, day dreaming about the large amount of food that would please his stomach. Cassie snapped her fingers in front of her boyfriend's face, bringing him out of his stupor.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah I'll come over for dinner, sounds awesome." Goten turned towards Cassie. "Care to come over?"

"Sure why not, hopefully there won't be any trouble while we're gone." replied Cassie.

"I doubt it, it's been quiet around here for a few months. Besides the next rotation of Titans should be arriving soon."

"So that's a yes from both of you?" asked Karroto.

"Yes." answered Cassie, running her hand through his spiky dark brown hair. "You actually got cuter than the last time, I didn't think that was possible."

Karroto's blush grew darker at the compliment, his tail swinging quickly back and forth. "I-uh-" He quickly used Instant Transmission to escape the growing awkwardness that he was feeling.

"Do you have to tease him everytime he's here?" asked Goten.

Cassie smiled proudly at herself. "Yes."

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **Watchtower**

Gohan dodged an incoming assault of kicks and punches from Wonder Woman and Superman. The Kryptonian attempted to land a single punch on the Saiyan, even after training in the Kryptonian martial arts from Faora, Kal-El was not any step closer to beating him. The same could be said about the Amazonian princess, though Gohan was not blind of her skill in battle; she reminded him a bit of his father.

Martian Manhunter watched the fight rage on behind the protective glass when the Saiyatonian appeared next to him. A rare smile appeared on the Martian's lips, which Karroto returned in kind. The young Saiyatonian viewed the Martian as a uncle figure, J'onn would train the boy in the meditative arts anytime he was at the Tower.

"Hi Uncle J'onn." Karroto greeted, the fight with his older half-brother catching his attention almost immediately. The Kryptonian part of his mind analyzed the outcome of the fight, already knowing the winner before it even finished. "Are they at it again?"

"It seems so. Diana challenged Gohan to another sparring session, she's holding her own better this time." explained J'onn.

"And what about Kal?"

J'onn glanced over to the young hybrid. "He's trying but Clark's never been much of a warrior like your family is."

"I guess." Karroto watched the fight end with Gohan landing a spinning kick to the Amazon's face. Before the Kryptonian could react, Gohan landed a nerve strike on his neck; causing Superman to land face first on the ground. As his boots touched the ground, Gohan watched as both the Amazon and Kryptonian picked themselves off the floor, rubbing their sore muscles.

"Enjoying the show Karroto?" Gohan asked. Diana and Clark looked behind towards the window to see J'onn and Karroto watching them.

"My pride's a bit wounded now." quipped Superman. "Next time Diana, don't ask me to do another suicidal training session with him, I prefer to live. Anyway I'm going for a sunbath to heal my wounds, I'll be back in a few minutes."

As the Kryptonian proceeded to leave the two warriors alone, Gohan reached his belt and grabbed a bag of sensu beans, handing the small bean to her.

"Take it Diana, you've earned it." Diana eyed the bean for a moment before taking it and eating, her muscles bulging for a second then returning to normal.

"I still can't get over the fact that these beans can heal anyone instantly." She flexed her fist open and shut. "Thank you for the training session Gohan. Your father would be honored to see the warrior you've become."

Gohan waved the compliment aside. "It's least I can do to honor his memory."

Diana smiled at the humble nature of the Saiyan. "Well I'll leave you and Karroto alone, I have some diplomatic business to attend to."

The Saiyan hybrid walked over to the window where Karroto was, his arms folded in front of him and a gentle smile on his face. "So how's the training going with Vegito?"

"I'm a bit sore." replied Karroto.

Gohan chuckled at the answer. "That's a good sign. It shows that you have a few flaws to improve. But I don't think you're here just to give me a status update."

"Well we were about to have dinner soon, and Goten and Cassie are coming. So I was hoping you could come too." Gohan pursed his lips in thought. He would have to rearrange his schedule a bit with the League but he could figure something out.

"I guess I can a few hours off. Sure why not?" Gohan's smile grew a bit as he witnessed Karroto's face beam with absolute joy.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **Capsule Corp**

The three Saiyans gorged themselves on the exquisite banquet that was spread out for them. Hunks of food and slivers of drink leaked from the corner of their mouths, dripping either onto the table or the ground below; more than likely both at the same time. Karroto watched his family devour their meal while he sat quietly and drank from his cup, curious about how they were able to eat an entire table worth of food without apparently chewing.

"That's a lot of food." commented Karroto, looking over to his mother who sat on the other side of him, a cup of water in front of her.

"That's the life of a Saiyan for you. Though to be honest, that's a snack for them." A blue haired beauty spoke from behind the Saiyatonian. Karroto turned around to face the heiress and CEO of Capsule Corp Bulma Briefs. Her short blue hair was partially combed over and she wore a red neckerchief tied perfectly around her neck, a white t-shirt showing a bit of cleavage, blue jeans and dark boots. She smiled gently before taking a seat next to the young Saiyatonian, striking a conversation with the Kryptonian.

"It's been a while Faora, how's the League doing?" asked Bulma taking sip of her iced tea that had a little green umbrella floating in it.

"Fine." Faora stated shortly.

Bulma chuckled at her answer. "Straight forward as usual I see."

Faora returned her friend's smile as well. "It makes the conversation much more delightful wouldn't you say?"

"If you like your conversations short and boring, then sure." Bulma and Faora laughed in unison, Karroto in the meantime simply stared at the two women with a tired look. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head upon it, his tail absentmindly swinging side to side with the soft breeze of the wind. Exhaling through his nose, he mind wandered back to the stories that his father would tell him; the glorious battles and the like.

Karroto felt an incoming presence, revealing herself to be Cassie Sandsmark, known as Wondergirl worldwide. The blonde beauty straightened her hair out a bit before taking a seat next to Goten and reached over his plate. Goten whined at her actions, pulling the plate away from her and closer to him, guarding it like a mother to her child.

"Really? You're still not willing to share your food with after three years together?" huffed Cassie, folding her arms together and pouted. Goten swallowed the burger he had lodged in his throat before, reluctantly, pushing the plate within her reach. She smiled victoriously and grabbed a chicken leg, taking a bite of the delicious delicacy.

"Huh, he certainly does love you." Vegito commented after cleansing his palette with his drink. "A bond between a Saiyan and his food is incomparable even to his own life. If a Saiyan shares his food with anyone, then that bond must be special"

Faora rolled her eyes at Vegito's 'sagely parental' advice, taking another sip from her drink. However the poor Saiyan hybrid merely flushed in embarrassment and lowered his face to hide his blush, the laughter of Vegito not helping.

"Aw, so you DO love me." teased Cassie, planting a kiss on Goten's cheek. The Saiyan in return merely buried himself deeper into his plate of food.

Karroto just observed the playful nature of his father teasing his half-brother, joining in the laughter of his family.

"So how have you been Karroto?" Bulma asked.

Karroto shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty good, though Dad threw me into an island sized crater." He directed his gaze towards his father, who merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to shove food into his mouth.

"Not my fault. You just need to train some more." replied Vegito.

"So that explains the tremor I felt earlier." Bulma said casting her glare towards the fusion. Vegito rubbed the back of his head before Bulma turned back towards Karroto. "Did you at least manage to land a punch?"

"No." Karroto shook his head in disappointment, resting his head on top of his arms.

"Hey don't worry about it Karroto, all of us had to strive to get our power." Gohan kindly explained. "And given that you're the son of the two most powerful races in the known universe, perhaps you're body just needs to catch up with your potential."

"I guess, but I just to catch up with you guys and not feel so worthless." retorted Karroto, his Saiyan side frowning at his more powerful relatives.

"Hey, at least you're more powerful than roughly eighty percent of the heroes and villains on Earth. Plus there's an entire universe out there to explore, don't wish to be so powerful that the thrill of a fight is lost." Goten spoke after getting out of his embarrassed stupor.

"They're right, the price of a Saiyan is that we're always getting stronger. And once we reach our absolute limit, the life of a Saiyan is essentially over." remarked Vegito.

"Like you?"

Vegito smirked, clicking his tongue knowingly. "Not quite, I have a few friends across the universe that can, shall we say, give me a challenge.

Karroto snorted at the unlikely thought but a hidden Saiyan blood boiled at the concept of someone who could challenge his father, the strongest being in the universe. "Alright, so who could be so powerful that they may be a challenge for you."

Vegito simply wagged his finger teasingly. "I'm not saying, but perhaps in the future, if you can prove to me your capable, then MAYBE I can pull something."

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **5 years later...**

The planet of the Kais shook to its core from the sheer unadulterated power of these mortal gods, the landscape was uprooted then torn down again. Continents were thrown up from their slumber, only to be blasted to dust. Primal screams of rage echoed across the planet, flashes of energy capable of destroying solar systems ravaged the planet, yet the planet miraculously stayed intact. Collisions of ki beams locked together from multiple angles, the struggle of power fluctuated between the four Saiyans.

Karroto smiled, the blood of battle pumped through his veins with excitement and pride, the true mark of a Saiyan. This was what it meant to be truly alive, the thought of a death in midst of a glorious battle was all that consumed him and his mind. However he still knew that there were two other people clearly superior to him, but he at least surpassed Goten. But that only drove his passion even harder to catch up to Gohan and Vegito.

"Kamehameha!" roared Gohan, an immensely large blue beam of energy shot from his hands towards Vegito. The fusion, while still in his base form, simply smirked and double axed the Kamehameha off to his left, the resident explosion following held enough power to slightly push the fusion forward, if only a tiny bit.

Vegito smiled at Gohan, he was impressed. The Saiyan hybrid had pushed himself these five years even harder than the previous ten years altogether, and it showed. If Vegito was right, and seldom he wasn't, then Gohan was close to his base form now, which was around his Super Saiyan form when he fought against Majin Buu, ironically who had absorbed was Gohan himself.

While Gohan was recuperating from his last attack, Vegito glanced over to the ongoing fight between Goten in his Super Saiyan 3 form and Karroto. He smirked at the sight of his son dominating his half-son; Karroto, much like Gohan, had trained beyond the point of broken bones and blood to reach this current level. At his current level, he was right at Gohan's level when he fought against Super Buu.

Karroto landed a 540 degree spinning kick on Goten's skull, crashing the Saiyan hybrid into the planet itself several miles underground. Turning behind him, he observed Gohan and his father at a fair distance from where he was.

Trying his luck, the Saiyatonian used Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Gohan, hoping to catch the older Saiyan off-guard. How wrong he was about to be. Gohan dodged his head from the incoming punch, instead returning a critical kick to Karroto's stomach, then landing a jab on his cheek before a staggering left hook straight into the Saiyatonian's face. And the final insult to injury, Gohan landed a devastating spinning kick to Karroto's chest, cracking four out of six ribs, at relativistic speeds.

Blood leaked out of the poor Saiyatonian's mouth, his vision became blurry from the surreal pain that inflamed his upper body and face. He staggered in mid-air, however he was still standing, his guard still up. He panted heavily as he tried to keep his focus on point with Gohan.

Gohan smirked victoriously, waving his hand in a taunting motion trying to infuriate the Saiyatonian. The Saiyatonian could sense what his older brother was trying to do and it started to work, until he realized that his father was still behind. Looking over his shoulder, Karroto was surprised to Vegito not there. Instead Vegito was floating towards the ground where Goten finally pulled himself after several miles underground.

"You look like a mess." teased Vegito reaching for a small bag of sensu beans from his belt, tossing one to the bruised Saiyan hybrid. Goten took the bean graciously and ate it, almost immediately his muscles bulged and his energy return, though his muscles screamed in pain.

"Damn, his punches are starting to hurt now." Goten commented, rubbing his sore muscles in a circular motion.

" 'Starting to'?" retorted Vegito, his smirk plastered on his smug face.

Goten rolled his eyes, his Saiyan pride partially wounded a bit. "You know what I mean, though it looks like Gohan might whup him into shape."

Vegito stared to the sky behind him to witness Gohan wrapping Karroto in a choke hold, the Saiyatonian squirming in place as he tried to break free but with no luck.

Gohan chuckled as he tightened his grip a bit more. "C'mon, make this easy on yourself and surrender."

Grunting, Karroto grabbed the back of Gohan's hair and whipped the hybrid over his head, using his own legs as momentum. As soon as Gohan's was in his vicinity, Karroto stretched his hand towards his face.

"Final Shine Attack!" shouted Karroto blasting a rather powerful energy blast point-blank at Gohan's face, launching him straight into a massive crater several miles wide. As the dust settled, Gohan stood and wiped the thin streak of blood from his forehead, rubbing the substance from his thumb.

"You're going to regret that." A powerful shock wave that could level a mountain emitted from Gohan's pure white aura. Creating an even bigger crater, Gohan launched himself straight at Karroto, his fist pulled back for a punch. Karroto pulled his arms together in a X-shaped block but all he heard was the sound of God's thunderous fury. Pulling his arms out of his face, he could see his father's blue gi in front of him, his back towards him.

"Enough." order Vegito. He grabbed Gohan's fist out of his chest, noticing a bit of pain in that punch. "Not bad, that actually stung a little. But like I said the fight's over, I don't want him to get too bloodied up for the party."

"I'm not that badly damaged Dad, just a sundip then I'm healed." commented Karroto.

"Still I'd rather not incur the wrath of your mother, even if you can heal." Vegito grabbed two sensu beans, tossing them both to Gohan and Karroto. Eating the beans their muscles bulged and their power levels heightened from their previous fight. "Speaking of which, your mother and I got you an early birthday present."

Karroto grinned cheekily, his tail swinging at supersonic speeds and pumped his fists into the air. Dancing in the air he hovered over to his father, waiting for the gift. Vegito chuckled at his son, taking two fingers he poked him on the forehead. Karroto grumbled at the action but nonetheless smiled alongside his father.

"Hold out your hands." Vegito ordered. Karroto complied with the command and Vegito, firing a small beam from his fingers, laid forth his present; a black set of gi clothing. The Saiyatonian tilted his head at the set of clothing. Unfolding the clothes, he inspected it closely; a black gi jacket with a hood and the interior had a dark burgundy color to it, matching burgundy pants, black wrist bands and a burgundy sash to tie around his waist.

The fifteen year old Saiyatonian beamed with happiness, rushing over to the fusion in a bone crushing hug, Vegito returned the hug after a brief moment.

Goten looked over to Gohan, waiting to say something. "Should we give him our presents or?"

"Nah, his birthday's only a week away, don't want to spoil him with too many gifts." Gohan chuckled, enjoying the sight before him. It reminded him of the waiting period a week before the Cell Games. "I think we should leave them be for the moment, besides I think I'm up for duty back at the Watchtower."

"Yeah, besides I need to pick up a few things for our upcoming anniversary with Cassie."

Gohan paused for a moment, thoughts and memories picking at his brain. "How long have you two been together? It's been a few years hasn't it?"

"About seven years I think, but I don't know where to take her that's special." Goten frowned, folding his arms in a ponderous fashion.

"Why not New Genesis? I don't believe she's been there yet, it would remind her of Themysicara."

Goten laughed a bit before noticing Vegito and Karroto continuing to train. "Eh I thought about it, but, uh, would you mind helping me out?"

"I don't know why I should..." Gohan teased with a dark smirk. "I mean what would happen if a certain Amazon was to find out that her 'loving' boyfriend-"

"Alright alright! I get it!" shouted Goten.

Gohan placed Goten in a choke hold, giving his younger brother a noogie. "Relax, big brothers got your back. I'll talk to Orion as soon as my shift is over, then, well, you make the arrangements from there."

"Thank Kami! You're a lifesaver!"

"You owe me one."

Goten rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's get back to Earth."

Gohan placed two fingers on his forehead and concentrated, searching for a certain signature. By the time Goten placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, the two disappeared leaving father and son to continue their training.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **One week later...**

This wasn't what he wanted, not on this day. Even as he observed the ruined remnants of West City. Whatever remained of the city was engulfed by hellish flames, swallowing everything in sight that wasn't burnt to ash before.

Karroto wandered aimlessly through the streets, passed the charred bodies and melted skins of civilians. The loud sound of wreckage brought the now sixteen year old out of his stupor, witnessing the now demolished building of Capsule Corps. Running over to the burning building, Karroto up heaved the mounting debris with relative ease. The bruised and battered revealed itself to be Gohan himself, or what remained of him. Half of his face was burned or melted off, Karroto couldn't exactly tell in his current state, but he knew the stench of burned flesh anywhere.

"Kar-Karroto, y-you have to get out of here. You'll die." spluttered Gohan, vomiting blood on himself and part of the frightened Saiyatonian's face.

"Gohan?! GOHAN?!" screamed Karroto shaking his brother's body, but he couldn't sense any energy from him. Karroto's eyes glazed over with regret, resting his head against Gohan's chest. Why was he hiding? Why was he just sitting here when he was amongst the strongest on Earth? He should have been fighting alongside them, not down here, doing whatever he was doing at the moment.

Hearing the sound of constant thunder, Karroto gently placed Gohan's body back on the ground and floated up towards the sky. Surveying the scenery, he could make what appeared to be ripples of lightspeed shockwaves, each individual shockwave tearing a mass of Earth the size of a small country in its wake. Each blow thrown was enough to make the Saiyatonian's chest rumble and shake from the power.

The shockwaves ceased for a moment, just enough for Karroto to regain his bearings to catch sight of the two warriors who were fighting on whatever scorched Earth remained. A large white humanoid dragon breathed heavily, his bruised body heaving up and down in exhaustion and wiped the blood from his lips. The fusion likewise inhaled and exhaled but much more subtly through his nose, his clothes were torn in several places but otherwise remained unscathed outside of a bloody lip.

The humanoid dragon chuckled sadistically at the blonde Super Saiyan. "Most impressive power you have there monkey, however I am the accumulation of the most powerful objects in the universe. I am power reincarnate, your friends and family have suffered their fates by my hand. Besides if you kill me, you won't be able to resurrect your loved ones monkey, either way I win."

Vegito said nothing, on the outside he looked calm however the inside was very much different. On the inside, he was reeling in his silent rage. The same rage that brought forth unimaginable power against one's foes but here, it didn't matter. Even if he was able to kill the dragon, which he was certain he could, what would be the point? The promise he made long ago was already broken, he lost everything...

The fusion broke out of his thoughts by a familiar presence. Glancing over to his left, he witnessed his only son staring at the dragon with rage and hate. Karroto was alive! Thank Kami, his child was still alive! He had been too preoccupied with his fight to noticed earlier. Following the gaze of the blonde monkey, Omega Shenron took noticed of the teenager then looked back to the Saiyan, laughing seconds after realizing.

"Your last surviving family, monkey? I'll have to remedy that." Omega snidely stated, stretching his hand out and growing crimson Ki ball came forth, aimed directly at Karroto.

Vegito snarled at the action and, giving a primal battle cry, electricity covered his form and his blonde hair became rigid, much more than it already was. His emerald eyes turned bright teal, those same eyes glaring at the dragon and before Omega could fire the blast, Vegito grabbed his wrist.

"The hell you will, I almost lost everything to you Omega." hatefully stated Vegito. "My wife, my kids, my friends; I'll be damned if you think I'm just going to let you kill MY son!"

Karroto winced at the sound of Vegito's fist almost breaking Omega's jaw, the Saiyatonian's enhanced hearing making the sharp crisp sound all the more audible and realistic. Watching his father pummel the dragon further into the ground, Karroto sensed a fading power level not too far from him. But what scared him the most was that he knew exactly who's power he was sensing.

The sight that laid before him was ghastly and distraught, the smell was potent enough to make Karroto almost vomit but the closer he drew, the more numb his senses became. What form of barbarism could be dealt to someone? He asked himself this question as he stared at the dismembered corpse of his mother; a part of her arm missing, a part of her leg twisted at an ungodly, and the most heinous of all, a sickening gash across her abdomen. Blood droplets splattered all over her face and her intestines sprawled on the grass beneath her.

 _Power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need._

Flickers of golden energy surrounded Karroto, off and on like a switch. Small patches of earth were uprooted from the ground, hovering around the Saiyatonian in angular, circular motion. Brown eyes flickered back and forth to teal, his dark brown spiky pushed itself upwards, growing more blonde by the second.

Unleashing a primal scream of rage and anguish, Karroto released an geyser of energy straight into the Heaven's themselves. Landmasses the size of small countries were torn to shreds like confetti in the wake of an angered god beneath his feet. Continuing to scream with all of his hate, Karroto released a powerful stream of crimson energy from his eyes destroying everything that laid in sight. Geysers of magma and lava shot straight up into the atmosphere, transforming the once pristine jewel of Earth into a hellish nightmare.

Seething, Karroto turned around launched himself straight into the fight between Omega Shenron and Vegito, and there will be one more blood that will be shed.

Vegito held the dragon in place by his wrists, the Saiyan struggled to keep the dragon in line; he was much craftier than any of the Saiyan's previous opponents. However long they were fighting, Vegito felt an upsurge of power not too far in the distance, and as he glanced over Omega's shoulders, a sight that would've made any Saiyan proud. Karroto had joined a the legend amongst Saiyans; a Super Saiyan. And normally Vegito would've beamed with pride but now Karroto would prove to be a liability, he had to finish this fight before his son arrived.

Pulling his head back, the Saiyan smashed his head into the dragon's with enough force to bring forth blood. Grunting in pain Omega pulled away, wiping the blood from his forehead. Snarling at the monkey, he glanced at the blood on his hand before smudging it away. Before either warrior could speak, Karroto suddenly appeared in between the two, his teal eyes now changed to solid crimson directly targeted at the dragon. Omega was shocked at how demonic the child looked, but merely laughed at the power Karroto was currently excreting.

"Step down child, you are too weak to add any significance to this battle. Especially with that pathetic power, you couldn't make me bleed even if I stood motionless." taunted Omega. Karroto screamed and attempted to land several blows to the dragon, however Omega merely shifted his head side to side enjoying the gentle breeze from the child's punches and kicks. "That feels rather nice actually."

Grabbing Karroto by his leg, Omega landed a devastating punch to his stomach causing Karroto to vomit blood and threw the Saiyatonian to the ground below. Only to be countered by Vegito's punch to his face, staggering Omega a few backwards in the air. Karroto picked himself up and flew straight back into the fight at lightspeed, taking advantage of Omega's distraction and landed a punch at his temple. Grunting at the pain, Omega attempted to back hand Karroto, only for him to backflip away.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Karroto, firing the legendary blue ki wave at Omega. Vegito dodged away from the blast, hitting the dragon full on. Once the explosion died down, scratches could be seen on Omega. He grunted at how powerful the blast was, how he underestimated Karroto. Not a mistake he should've made in the first place, especially since Vegito was still a huge hindrance in his plans. Vegito...

Grinning maliciously, Omega thrusted an open palm forward a fairly large black ki ball covered in red electricity was fired at Vegito. If Vegito was stupid enough to block the attack, then he would have won. And as predicted Vegito crossed his arms in front of him, anticipating the blast. However the attack veered around the Saiyan and a portal opened him. Shocked at the lack of an explosion and the intense vacuum sucking him in from behind, he turned around to witness the black hole behind him. Powering up to full strength, he attempted to flee but the gravitational pull was far stronger than he thought. Grunting with all his power, it proved to be for naught and soon a scream deafened as the Saiyan was pulled through it, and the portal itself disappeared.

"NO!" Karroto screamed irately, tears falling down his face. He lost everything! Family, friends... All because of that damned dragon! Seething in silence, Karroto clenched his palms until blood seeped down onto the ground below, miles from where they were. Before Karroto could try to and destroy the dragon, Omega was already on the defensive, sucker punching Karroto to the ground and lighted what was left of the landscape with ki blasts. Relishing in the pleasure of the tortured soul below, Omega continued with his attacks until he noticed the fleeing Saiyatonian from the corner of his eye. Smirking deviously Omega quickly followed.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Endless torture... That's what it was. Endless torture, to feel one's body break is one thing. To see your loved ones kill in front you is another. But the worst tragedies are the ones that destroys ones sense of worth, to destroy the soul. Death and destruction are what Saiyans thrive on, peace and knowledge prosper for Kryptonians. But what does a person born of both worlds handle a situation like this? Let the instincts of a Saiyan overwhelm the logic of a Kryptonian or does cooler heads prevail?

One can only imagine for the future, the paths chosen are the most dangerous since they are unknown.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Karroto opened his eyes slowly, blinding pain shot across his body. He cackled madly at the pain, it was the only solace that brought him comfort after his failure. Prompting himself on his elbows, he immediately noticed the orange sky above him. This wasn't right...

Slowly getting to his feet, ignoring the pain, he noticed the odd landscape that was quite a sight to behold: large jellybeans populated the skies, the desert sand covering the ground for miles on end, and odd commodities that reminded Karroto of a dream of a five year old.

A monstrous roar interrupted his thoughts as Karroto looked up into the sky, seeing something drawing closer distance to him. Bracing for impact, the Saiyatonian leapt back a few feet. And what laid behold wasn't a sight he'd forget for sometime...

"AARGHHHHH! PUNY CHILD GET OUT OF HULK'S WAY!" The green monstrosity shouted before leaping over the battle-worn Saiyatonian several miles in the distance. Staring at this "Hulk" for several moments, Karroto elected to ignore the creature and felt a warm presence gracing over his body. He also felt his wounds start to heal, the blood and scraps quickly disappearing and his power returned to full power. In fact he felt even more powerful than before.

Floating up into the air, Karroto tried to figure the strange place he seemed to land. And more importantly, where Omega Shenron had disappeared to.

"The hell did that sniveling snake run off to?" seethed Karroto through his teeth. He felt several power levels heading his way, some felt extremely familiar and some that he never felt before. His heart soared at the prospect of the familiar power levels and rushed ahead in their direction.

"You have any idea what happened?" A beautiful blond woman wearing red and blue spandex with yellow trim.

"Not a clue Carol, but there must be someone we recognize and hopefully they have the answers." A green alien wearing a white turban and purple gi answered with his gruff voice. The alien halted mid-flight, prompting Carol to do the same. "Something or someone is on their way."

"Friendlies?" asked Carol. The alien closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy signature, whatever it was, it had massive power. "Piccolo?!"

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is, it has massive power-"

"Piccolo!" shouted a young teenager. Piccolo and Carol stared wide-eyed at the teenager suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Karroto suddenly hugged Piccolo and swung him around, the Namekian too perplexed to do anything.

"Get off me! And who are you?!" shouted Piccolo. Karroto ceased his actions at the tone of his old friend, releasing him and floating back a few feet.

"Piccolo, don't you recognize me? Karroto?" pleaded Karroto. "We're old friends, we used to mediate together along with J'onn." He hoped that it would jog some memories for the Namekian but seeing the confused look on his face, Karroto visibly deflated and his shoulders hunched over in disappointment.

"Course not, why would things be easy for me now?" scoffed Karroto, smiling depressingly and turned to leave before Carol spoke.

"So you recognize us?

Karroto paused and turned around, acknowledging her for the time. "Well him, yes. But I've never seen you before?"

Carol smiled comfortingly at the depressed teenager. He was extremely attractive- She shook her head at her train of thought, she needed to focus on what the hell was going on. "So you must know what's going on?"

Karroto folded his arms against his muscular and furrowed his brow in thought. "I'm fairly certain Omega Shenron is behind this, he has to be."

"Omega Shenron?" asked Carol. Piccolo merely folded his arms as well, deep in meditative thought.

"Shenron, huh? Which pair of Dragonballs was that then?" demanded Piccolo.

"Earth's version. It seemed that too many wishes caused the Dragonballs to become corrupt and turn on us, hence Omega Shenron." explained Karroto.

"So the balls became inert?" Karroto turned his gaze towards the blonde female. His dead-eyed stare caused Carol to blush sheepishly at her bad joke. "Sorry, trying to lighten the mood."

"Don't. I lost everyone due to the that damned dragon, and you making some obscene will NOT make it funny. " countered Karroto, his brown eyes briefly changing to teal.

Carol nodded in understanding. "I-I'm sorry, I meant no offense-"

"Too late for that." growled Karroto. "I'm going to look for other survivors. That big green monster that calls himself the Hulk yours?"

Carol nodded. "Well you better go catch him."

Powering his white aura around him, Karroto blasted off into the distance forcing Piccolo and Carol to cover their eyes from the sheer force of his speed. Traveling quickly, Karroto suddenly felt a large fist crash into him, sending him to the ground. Groaning from the unexpected sneak attack Karroto quickly jumped to his feet, poised for another attack.

"Janemba, Janemba! WHOOOO!" answered a large, fat yellow creature wearing what appeared to be some sort diaper.

"What the hell is that?" groaned Karroto. He really wasn't in the mood for another fight and was about to leave when someone landed next to him. This figure however overtly tall with a bobble-shaped head.

"I am Uatu The Watcher, young Karroto. Normally I refrain myself from interfering with mortals, but the damage you have brought can only be undone if you defeat this creature that calls himself Janemba." stated Uatu.

Karroto blinked slowly at Uatu then at Janemba. "So you were watching me when I was struggling with Shenron and while everyone I knew and loved died?"

"Yes-" Karroto landed a punch on The Watcher and saw flying away into the distance, snarling at the presumptuous nature of Uatu.

Getting into position, Karroto launched himself into the air high above Janemba and flew straight down at him, his hands encompassing ki energy. As he shouted, Karroto plunged both his fists deep into Janemba's head, a large explosion destroying the creature. As Karroto landed a fair distance away, he quickly noticed that the bubblegum like substance starting to gyrate and form back together.

A tall crimson demonic figure wearing a light purple armor towered over the Saiyatonian. Karroto felt the sudden rise of power from this demon and realized that he might have made a mistake.

"I don't like the feel of this."

 **A/N: Here's the start to another potentially wonderful story! I want to take a moment to thank my co-author ramasioti100 for working alongside with me on this. I strongly encourage you guys to read his stories, they are very well written especially his Dragon's Quest story.**

 **Karroto's appearance is based on Beat/Hero from the Dragonball Heroes game series. To me if you compare his look next to Vegito at one point in the cut scenes, he does look like either Goku or Vegito himself. Also Karroto will be voiced by Kyle Hebert, the same person who voiced Adult Gohan in the English Dub of DBZ. And one final note, the outfit that Vegito gave to Karroto is the same that SSJ4 Gohan wears in the fan-made series Dragonball Absalon by Mellavelli.**

 **A little tidbit you guys may have noticed is the involvement of Marvel characters. Well, in this story we agreed to incorporate the DBZ/DC/Marvel universes into one anagram universe. Kind of like my other story Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse, though without the Marvel characters in that one lol.**

 **Also for those curious on how powerful Karroto is, considering he is the son of Vegito and Faora and at his current age of 16, we agreed on this little analysis:**

 **(** _ **Before Omega Shenron fight**_ **)**

 **Base Karroto = Mystic Gohan**

 **SSJ Karroto = Super Buu Gohan Absorbed**

 **(** _ **After Omega Shenron fight**_ **)**

 **Base Karroto = Buu saga Vegito**

 **SSJ Karroto = Buu saga SSJ Vegito**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **(Heroines):** The Enchantress (la Encantadora), Alura In-Ze, Adrienne Tomaz/Isis, Jade (Green lantern), Amethyst, Power Girl, Atlanna, Big Barda, Fire, Ice, Plastique, Circe, Helena Sandsmark, Hippolyta, Catwoman, Cheshire, Kathy Duquesne, Knockout, Scandal Savage, Maxima, Mera, Morgaine le Fay, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Shiva, Sara Lance, Roulette, Arella, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, The Wanderer

 **(Villainess):** Tala, Blackfire, Mala, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, and White Rabbit.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **New Gods:** Bekka, Grail, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Lashina, Gilotina, and Fury(Hall, Earth Two).

 **(DBZ)-**

Videl, Vados, Zangya, Bulma, Android 18, Erasa, Gine, Bulla, Towa, Miss Buu, West Supreme Kai, Supreme Kai of Time, Fasha.

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Sersi, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Crystal, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Moondragon, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Phyla-Vell

 **Normal Beings:** Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Below I have constructed a power scale for the characters of this story. Both ramasioti100 and I agree on this scale. For further details, I recommend going to the VS Battle Wiki website since that website is what I normally base my scales on.**

 **Here's the power scale for this story:**

 **Hyperverse to Hyperverse+ level:**

Cosmic Armor Superman

Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (Dax Novu)

Beyonder ( _Pre-Retcon_ )

The Living Tribunal

 **Multiverse to Multiverse+ level:**

Anti-Monitor

Monitor

Bat-Mite

Mr. Mxyzptlk

Emperor Joker

The Spectre ( _at his strongest_ )

Galactus ( _Repaired Multi-Eternity, but within that storyline it simply seemed to be the embodiment of all parallel universes_ )

Ultimator

Abraxas

Chaos King ( _Supposedly destroyed 98.76% percent of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare_ )

 **Multi-Universal:**

Krona

Celestials ( _Stronger versions_ )

Superman Prime One Million

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Darkseid ( _Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods_ )

Orion ( _Shown as much larger than a universe at his true size_ )

Imperiex

Superman Prime (Adult Superboy Prime)

Parallax

Nekron

Pre-Crisis Superman ( _Silver Age Superman_ )

The Time Trapper

Trigon

Volthoom

Whis

Beerus

Vados

Champa

Galactus ( _when extremely well-fed_ )

Adam Warlock

Celestials ( _Normal ones_ )

Thanos ( _with Infinity Gauntlets_ )

Odin ( _embodiment of the Odin Force_ )

Eternity

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix of the White Crown_ )

Dormammu ( _outside and within the Dark Dimension_ )

Apocalypse ( _after absorbing the power of The Twelve_ )

Monarch

 **Multi-Galaxy:**

Tyrant ( _Destroyed multiple galaxies across the universe as a mere side effect of his fight with Galactus_ )

Uatu The Watcher

Vegito ( _15-16 years in the Saiyatonian: Legacy of a Fusion story_ )

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Omega Shenron

Gogeta SSJ4

Goku ( _After absorbing the Dragonballs in GT; applies the same logic with Syn Shenron absorbing the Dragonballs to become Omega Shenron_ )

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Vegito ( _Buu saga_ )

Thanos ( _Consistently proved superior to Silver Surfer_ )

Super Android 17 ( _DBGT universe_ )

Baby ( _Stronger than Baby saga SSJ3 Goku; After being further powered up by a great amount of additional Blutz waves, Baby greatly overpowers Baby Saga SSJ4 Goku_ )

Uub/Majuub ( _Comparable to his previous incarnation Kid Buu_ )

Gotenks ( _Buu Saga; Fought on par with Super Buu_ )

Mystic Gohan ( _Buu saga; stronger than both Gotenks and Super Buu individually_ )

Majin Buu ( _All forms_ )

Janemba ( _More powerful than a full power SSJ3 Goku, only below Gogeta_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

The Sentry

Superboy Prime

Broly ( _Movie 10; fought and dominated a SSJ2 Gohan who was weaker than in the Cell Games_ )

Pikkon ( _Easily knocked out Cell_ )

Ms. Marvel/Binary ( _Blew up a Brood homeworld, Converted at least 81% of a black hole into energy and kept going_ )

Hatchiyak ( _However, Goku stated that he might be stronger than Broly; this is to assume Movie 8 Broly in terms of timeline placement_ )

Jean Grey ( _Dark Phoenix_ )

Black Bolt ( _His power could power the T-Bomb; once made a Galaxy collector blink with his scream_ )

 **Star to Star+:**

Thor ( _with his most powerful force-blasts_ )

Hulk ( _Dwarf star normally; Star level when enraged_ )

Red Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Superman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Supergirl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Power Girl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Wonder Woman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Black Adam

Shazam/Captain Marvel

Doomsday

Martian Manhunter

Gladiator

Beta Ray Bill ( _Created to be exactly equal to Thor_ )

Broly ( _Large Star level; Movie 8_ )

Piccolo ( _Large Star level_ )

Hercules ( _Dwarf Star; Marvel_ )

Nova ( _Likely Dwarf Star, but was completely outmatched by Silver Surfer_ )

Zod

Doomsday

Faora

Green Lanterns ( _Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart_ )

Flash

Zoom

Despero

Sinestro

Gladiator ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Apocalypse ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Cable ( _Stated to be able to extinguish stars with little effort_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Small Planet level_ )

Magneto ( _stopped and reversed the movement/kinetic energy of a planet busting giant bullet_ )

The Thing ( _Small Planet level; Defeated Umbra, who tanked a planet collapsing_ )

Namor ( _Small Planet level; can contend with the Thing on a regular basis_ )

Galacta ( _Able to make Wolverine into a version of Ergo the Living Planet; potentially far higher given she is Galactus' daughter_ )

War Machine

Super-Skrull

Colossus ( _Roughly as powerful as The Thing_ )

 **Life Wiper (capable of destroying life on Earth without destroying the planet):**

Professor X

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Gambit

Poison Ivy

Storm

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Human Torch ( _via Supernova_ )

 **Island to Island+:**

Invisible Woman

 **Mountain to Mountain+:**

Psylocke

 **City to City+:**

Ms. Marvel ( _Stated to be able to display discharges up to a nuclear weapon level_ )

 **Building to Building+:**

Iron Fist

Luke Cage

Wolverine

Gambit

Cable

Venom

Carnage

Spiderman

Green Goblin

 **Street to Street+:**

Red Hood

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Batwoman

Green Arrow

Red Arrow

Hawkeye

Black Widow

Sharon Carter

Joker

Harley Quinn

Black Panther

Captain America

Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes

Daredevil

Elektra

Deadpool


	2. Unforeseen Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragonball Z, DC Comics, or Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Response Reviews:**

 **ramasioti100:** Thank you very much, hopefully I do us some justice with this chapter lol.

 **mpower045:** Thanks, I think.

 **Naroku:** Glad you like the idea. But I hear what you're saying regarding my stories, though at this point all my stories are old XD.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** We both appreciate your compliments :). Wanda Wilson, eh? Hm, we'll think about it, but thank you for the suggestion.

 **mdhunter11:** Yeah this story idea just came all of a sudden to me, kinda surprised that there aren't many of these around; then again given the whole Deathbattle with Goku vs Superman, I can see why lol.

Can't go wrong with a Saiyatonian lol, plus given our power scale for the story Karroto will have plenty of opportunities for a good fight.

 **Qchronicles:** Well, I do have another Saiyatonian story called Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse that you may enjoy.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Um, you do know that DC comics has a lot of powerful cosmic characters right? Same with Marvel?

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Why are you bringing the Buuhan argument here? We never made any comment about how powerful the characters were outside of the power scale, not the specific strengths like "50 times stronger" or anything.

 **Griffin13:** Thank you :)

 **the people:** I will try to get back to Legends of the Multiverse as soon as I can, I apologize for taking so long on that.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** *Shrugs shoulders*, ok. Though Karroto is not a self-insert, he's an OC. There is a difference.

 **andre:** Already did ;)

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Carol Danvers continued to fly around this dream-like void with Piccolo, taking note of the scenery around her. It looked like something a 5 year old would dream up. Her thoughts went back to the boy she encountered earlier; his spiky dark brown, almost black, hair, his forlorn somber face, his muscles...

She blinked away her thoughts of the young man, he was almost half her age. Frowning at her unintentional comment about her age she focused back onto the mission at hand; finding anyone she could recognize.

"You sensing anything Piccolo?" asked Carol. Piccolo had his eyes shut during his flight, stretching his senses as far as he could go. His thoughts also went back to Karroto, how excited the boy was to see him. As if he knew him personally. Maybe the boy was telling the truth, maybe this had to do with him on some level. Or he got caught in the middle of something and this was an accident.

"Strong energy about a few miles to the east. We'll check there," stated Piccolo, taking a right hard with Carol closely following him.

"What do you think about all of this? With Karroto?"

Piccolo frowned as he tried to figure out an answer for her. "I don't know, at this point I rather not question it. It's not going to do us any good."

"But if it happens again-"

"Then nothing will change, it's out of our power to prevent it." Piccolo interrupted. He suddenly halted as another surge of power, dwarfing the one he was sensing earlier, invaded his senses. The Namekian turned around to see the sky above fluctuating in an array of colors, the ground shook and split apart and large caverns formed.

The Namekian could the soft echoes of screaming in the far distance from where they were. It was Karroto.

- **Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Karroto screamed as his aura flourished around him, his power quickly climbing to its peak potential in his Base form. His veins throbbed against his arms and neck as the demon Janemba smirked with anticipation. Janemba could feel the Saiyatonian's power vibrate in his chest, his smirk growing into a smile. Finally, someone worthy of a challenge.

Giving a warrior's cry honorary of a Saiyan, Karroto's aura covered his body completely; giving enough power equal to the brightest star. Dust settled back to the ground, Karroto's body flickered with electricity as the Saiyatonian glared with Saiyan pride.

"You should take advantage of this opportunity demon," warned Karroto. "This will be the only fighting chance I am giving you. This isn't my final form."

Janemba snarled and disappeared from the Saiyatonian's sight, only to reappear within fractions of a second and landed a punch powerful enough to rupture a star on Karroto's cheek. The Saiyatonian flexed his jaw, that stung. Immensely. Seems he would find an appropriate challenge with this demon, and knowing his own biology, if he could manage to force this creature to its full power and if it could harm him to near death. He would be one step closer to getting his revenge.

Grabbing Janemba's wrist with a rather powerful grip, Karroto pushed it away from him and inspected Janemba's arm. "I could get some mileage off of you it seems, pray you don't disappoint me."

Karroto landed a square kick to Janemba's face, with enough force to draw spit and a tiny amount of blood. Reeling back from the damage from the swift kick Janemba wiped the blood that was dripping from the corner of his lip. At the same moment he saw Karroto coming from below him, a yellow orb of energy in the palm of his around. As Karroto attempted to land a punch with yellow ki ball, Janemba morphed into a thousand tiny squares right as the punch would've landed. Karroto continued his momentum as he spun and watched Janemba disappeared.

Landing back on the ground Karroto kept his guard and waited for a sign of some sort. If this demon could morph an entire dimension due to his very existence, then the Saiyatonian might have to win this not with brute strength but with something else; what, he didn't know. Feeling the vibrations distort around him to his left, Karroto dodged the incoming punch from punch, creating another ki ball and this time landed it successfully on Janemba's back, followed by an island-sized explosion.

Engulfed by immense flames Karroto went in circles and searched for the demon within the pillars of flames. Multiple crimson eyes peered through the flames as a dozen doppelgangers of Janemba suddenly appeared around the Saiyatonian. Karroto narrowed his eyes at the demons and went to a defensive stance, eyeing his numerous foes. Janemba smiled gleanfully as the one in front of Karroto reached for a spiked hilt of some kind, followed by a large crimson broadsword emerging from the hilt; followed by the other eleven holding large crimson broadswords.

"Crap baskets," muttered Karroto, however a smirk crossed his lips.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

The Namekian observed the explosions in the far off distance as Carol floated next to Piccolo. She never saw such a display, even when she was on Earth. Carol turned her head slightly to watch the Namekian.

"Is it always like this? The screaming?" asked Carol.

"Pretty much," Piccolo simply answered. A yellow hue of light bathed over the two and quickly died down. "It seems the kid has this under control. C'mon let's continue with finding our comrades."

Piccolo powered his white aura and blasted off into the distance, Carol staring at the area where Karroto was before following Piccolo once again. "Shouldn't we try and help him?"

Piccolo shook his head in disagreement. "We'd be slaughtered by the mere shockwaves of their punches, that's not something I'd be willing to risk again. I've already died once before."

"You're kidding, right?" Hearing the Namekian's silence, Carol got her answer. "Course you're not joking..."

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" A thunderous echo loomed over their ears as a figure blitzed passed Piccolo and Carol, and created a large crater in the ground. Both paused to stare at the figure as the monstrous roar echoed again, a green behemoth leaping in their direction. Pushing Carol out of the way, Piccolo was squashed beneath the monstrous Hulk as he crushed the Namekian face first.

The crashed figure pulled himself from the crater, his 'S' insignia standing proud and wiped the blood from his mouth. A man in his late twenties, possibly early thirties, Superman was known as a man who become a symbol for hope, justice, and truth. Only a few beings where he came from were able to damage as much as this creature was able to. This creature reminded the Kryptonian of Doomsday; a cringe worthy thought.

"Hulk calm down, I don't want to hurt you," bargained Superman, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. The Hulk snarled at the Kryptonian, uneasy at the display in front of him. "I'm trying to help you out, I want to get out of here as much as you do."

"Hulk needs no help from puny man, Hulk is strongest there is!" yelled Hulk. Superman sighed but tried another approach.

"You're right, you don't need my help. But I need yours-" A large beam of energy erupted from beneath the Hulk, sending the creature miles into the air. The Namekian stumbled out of his crater a bit dazed but more importantly angry. Piccolo tore off his turban and hat, powering up to his full potential. He was about to head after the descending Hulk when Superman grabbed Piccolo's shoulder.

"Wait a minute! I was about to get him on our side, if you attack him then we'll be back to step one!" pleaded Superman. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the Kryptonian then back to the falling Hulk.

"Based on what I've seen, we'll be back to step one either way," countered Piccolo. "It doesn't take much for this Hulk to change sides."

"It's true," Carol spoke, garnering the Kryptonian's attention. "Where I'm from Hulk was considered the top threat in our world. Granted most of the time he was aggravated by the military to change into the Hulk, but once he did, he was practically unstoppable."

Superman frowned and folded his arms. "Then what do you suggest? Run?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders, her attention directed towards the closely approaching Hulk. "One of the few ideas that did come to mind yes. Unless we find a way to calm him down."

"Like that'll be easy," Piccolo commented. The Hulk's scream grew closer and closer until he landed on his feet, snarling at the green bug above him.

"Hulk smash puny bug!" Piccolo smirked and descended towards the ground, a fair distance placed him and the Hulk. Hulk grew angrier and angrier at the prideful slug before him, he was the world's strongest!

The Namekian went into his fighting and yelled; rocks started to fly at near hurricane speeds, the ground beneath him started to break as a white aura pulsated around Piccolo. A mighty bellow equaling to the Hulk's own tore through Piccolo, his veins throbbing and pulsating against his skin. A duel between the emerald warriors was about to begin in earnest.

Superman could feel the hidden power of the Namekian vibrate against his chest, a raw power that rivaled his own. His cape flapped uncontrollably as Carol held her arms in front of her face to block the onslaught of rock and various debris. This was getting ridiculous, Carol thought. Even by her own standards, this was pushing the line.

Hulk stared in awe and confusion at the sight of the puny bug producing a bright light, it reminded Hulk of a mutated firefly.

"I have fused with Kami," Piccolo suddenly said. Hulk frowned and tilted his confusion at the random statement. Piccolo smirked as his planned work, suddenly vanishing from Hulk's view only to sucker punch the Hulk several meters away. Tumbling back onto his knees Hulk growled at the trickery to see the Namekian holding his hand to Hulk's face.

"It means God, now bow," Piccolo stated. A devastating yellow ki blast enveloped Hulk and a pained scream echoed to Superman and Carol's ears.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

A green blast warped the sky and a half mile of torn ground laid in front of Karroto, his outfit and body layered with smoke and scratches. Karroto panted at Janemba's recent attack. He realized that Janemba relied on trickery and deceit in his battles, something Karroto was not used to in his own battles. Not to mention the reality warping being a major pain in his ass; no matter what type of damage he could lay to Janemba, the demon would always reform and heal.

Even if he wanted to win, he would need a reality warper of some kind. Though he would doubt he would be so lucky. Why would his life go easy now? Unless...

Karroto wiped the blood on his lip with the back of his hand. He needed the power of his ancestors; the Legendary Super Saiyan. It came from a need, not a want. He remembered that lesson from his father, and Karroto would be damned if he would sully his father's name again.

Janemba took several steps to the side, watching his opponent and waiting. Karroto licked his lip in anticipation, tasting the aftertaste of his own blood. He flexed his fists and gritted his teeth, using his anger to his strength. Horrid memories of his loved ones flashed through his psyche; his weakness to save them, to save himself.

Veins throbbed against his forehead and his dark brown hair flashed back and forth into golden. The ground rumbled with power as Karroto to suffer in his anger, his hair continuing to change to gold and back. Rocks tore from the ground and floated around the Saiyatonian.

A demonic screech came from the Saiyatonian, his transformation to the Legendary Super Saiyan now completed. A bright light, brighter than any known star in the galaxy, nearly blinded Janemba who blocked his eyes from it. Once the light died down, an ever flowing river of power shot straight to the air as Karroto was the source of that river.

Feeling the overwhelming power Janemba quivered and took a step back in fear. A glare of death pierced through the demon from the Saiyatonian. Yelling in defiance Janemba flared his purple aura, spraying dirt and debris in every direction.

"Every force you create has an echo," said Karroto, lowering his head a little during his speech. "You're own bad energy will be your undoing." An invisible flare of the Saiyatonian's power caught the demon's attention as Karroto glided quickly over the ground. Janemba's chest nearly cracked in half as multiple punches indented onto his chest, the Saiyatonian flipping over Janemba and landing three planet shattering knee strikes to the back of the demon's head.

Janemba quickly turned around only for Karroto to perform a mid-air backflip and landed a kick under Janemba's chin, blood and spit flying out of his mouth.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Hulk charged towards Piccolo, Superman, and Carol; his eyes were radioactive bloodshot. His anger fluctuating to rage then to malice. And the angrier Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets. Anytime Hulk would go after Superman, the Namekian would fire a stinging fireball at the Hulk. And whenever Hulk would charge after the green bug, the blonde girl would distract him. A constant circle of pain making Hulk stronger and stronger, slowly increasing in size.

"It's like Hulk is a unstoppable monster," commented Clark, firing his heat vision to the green behemoth. Hulk yelled in pain and leapt towards the Kryptonian, attempting to swat him down like a fly. Superman flew back quickly before Hulk could land a hit.

"At this rate we're losing strength while he seems to increase in it," Piccolo observed aloud. "We have to kill him now before our attacks cease to be effective."

Superman frowned at the possible scenario the Namekian was proposing. He rather not kill his opponents if given the opportunity, but at this rate the Namekian had a point. All their attacks were starting to become ineffective as Hulk seemed to now shrug off their attacks.

"He's growing in size too," Carol noted. "That's where his strength lies; in his anger."

"So does mine, what's your point?" Piccolo retorted bitterly, firing a barrage of ki blasts.

"My point is that if we continue to fight him, we won't stop him," Carol explained. "But if we can get him to follow us, he'll become fed up and leave."

"And to the danger of one my friends or your friends," Superman countered. "I will not let that happen."

"Somebody better make up their damn minds already," Piccolo cursed, scowling at the Hulk. "Because we're out of options."

A golden lasso latched around Hulk's neck, the emerald monstrosity attempted to grab the rope that attempted to bind him down, but a swift kick to his jaw pushed him to the ground. A beautiful female warrior dressed in dark blue and red armor, wearing a silver tiara with a red star, landed in front of the creature.

"Heel monster, the Lasso of Truth is unbreakable," Superman landed next to the woman, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Thank Rao you're safe Diana, you have any idea what's going on?"

"I was hoping you might have an answer," Diana replied. Piccolo watched in amazement as he saw the Hulk somewhat content in his position, apparently this 'Lasso of Truth' has some sort of mind control ability or soothing capability. "I can take our new friends helped you out."

Piccolo eyed the mysterious newcomer cautiously, but since his new comrade seemed to be friends with her, he let it slide. "Something like that, have you seen any one else here? People you know or don't know?"

Diana shook her head. "Afraid not, I've been looking around here for what seemed like hours. Until I saw this-" She tugged on her lasso, Hulk growled but stayed put. "And I can figure that this group is all that is found."

"So far yeah, although we did find someone... peculiar," Carol added. Diana rose an eyebrow at the vague statement.

"Care to go into more detail?"

Carol cocked her head to side for a second and recollected her thoughts. "Well Piccolo and I found this strange kid not too long ago. His name is Karroto and he seemed to recognize Piccolo." Carol nodded her heads towards the Namekian. "But when Piccolo didn't recognize him, Karroto seemed deflated. Obviously he must know what's going on."

"Karroto," Diana murmured. "Where is this Karroto now?"

Piccolo pointed beyond Diana towards the sky, where the sight of blonde haired Karroto was knocking the demon Janemba senseless; smashing the demon through the numerous jelly bean like structures that rivaled mountains in size and planets in density.

Karroto's powerful screams echoed across the vast landscape and two enormous yellow ki balls formed in his hands. Diving headfirst towards Janemba Karroto pummeled the demon with both ki blasts, lighting the sky for several seconds before landing in middle of the group. Tiny sparks of electricity danced across his forearms as he watched the puddled mess of Janemba.

"That was easy," commented Karroto snidely, quickly taking notice of the four people around him. Carol saw the dark gold hair of the Saiyatonian, however she also noticed how toned and ripped his back muscles were from his torn black gi jacket. She unknowingly swallowed a lump in her throat, beginnings of dirty thoughts were starting to flow.

"So this is Karroto," Diana said. A fellow warrior like herself it seemed, Diana thought. She inspected his chiseled physique- the rip clothing and his upper body covered in scratches and light bruises, plus teal eyes with held the fire of a warrior. The same eyes that held a darken past of some kind.

"Diana, Kal," greeted Karroto. The rest of the group were a bit shocked that he knew their names, but at this point they didn't question it.

"So you know them too, plus Piccolo," noted Carol. Karroto turned towards Carol, his beautiful teal eyes observing her.

"Like I said before, it's a long story. The kind of story I don't want to tell," Karroto walked past Diana and Kal ready to destroy the last remnants of the disgustingly destroyed pile of Janemba. However the sight of the Hulk took the Saiyatonian by surprise seeing an "old face" so soon. "Looks like you guys had one hell of fight."

"Says the pile of mush," Carol stated, a bit disgusted at the sight. "The hell did you do to him?"

"Seems as if this demon is responsible for all of this, once I kill him then we should be back to normal," Karroto suggested. "Hopefully."

However the pile that was once Janemba started to move, Karroto was fired his ki blast in case it tried something drastic. But his blast was combined with another blast, a white one, causing the mush pile of Janemba to screech in pain. Karroto saw the incoming figure who was silver and riding a surf board.

The silver figure unleashed another powerful blast at the pile. Karroto sensed an odd source of power, but it was not from the person himself, rather it was the board. Questions for later... Karroto got into the stance of the Kamehameha, the legendary attacking quickly gaining power with every chant.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" yelled the Saiyatonian, a massive influx of power in such a short distance. The combined blue and white beams collided with Janemba, the only sign of the demon's existence was the asj and smoke from the ground.

"Why are there so many explosions?!" yelled Carol, her ears ringing from the blast. Karroto ignored her as he focused his sights on the silver being.

"I appreciate your help and all from a fellow stranger, but can I at least have your name?" The silver being lowered himself closer to the Saiyatonian, watching his facial expressions.

"I am called the Silver Surfer," Karroto nodded slightly at the name.

"Karroto," the Saiyatonian glanced towards the sky above, nothing had changed. "That can't be right, everything should go back to the way it should be."

"I am afraid that's no longer possible," answered Silver Surfer.

"Why would that be?" inquired Superman.

"It seems this dimension is in its infancy stage, it's beyond even my power to fix." Karroto frowned at the answer. That's not what he wanted to hear. He needed to get back to his home. To find Omega Shenron.

"Then you're just worthless to me in that case," Karroto seethed, levitating high to the sky and blasting off leaving Surfer and the rest behind, again. Silver Surfer watched the Saiyatonian fly off at max lightspeed, however even with his cosmic senses he failed to observe a being looming behind him...

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Nothing. Karroto found nothing in this Kami-forsaken dimension. Just random things floating everywhere, no people- nothing. He gritted his teeth in agitation and blinked away the upcoming tears from his eyes, he wasted enough tears for him and his family. The blonde Saiyatonian halted suddenly in mid-air and stare blankly at the ground. His heart paced furiously in his chest, his head throbbing as a headache started to grow.

His fists trembled in fear, anger, desperation, fear... Practically every single emotion flooded through him at that moment. In a purely reflexive moment, he screamed. Waves of energy powerful enough to rupture stars rolled off of the Saiyatonian. Pained screams of failure. Unbeknownst to Karroto, due to his screaming the skies started to flux in colors. Tearing down dimension barriers due to his sorrows. Splotches of white scattered the constant changing sky above him.

Karroto's veins throbbed against his skin as he continued to pour his misery out. However a sudden immense pain exploded against his back, crash landing Karroto to the ground. Now seething in his malice, Karroto busted through the self-made crater and attempted to blindly fight the person who would be stupid enough to-

Karroto stared in confusion as he saw what appeared to be Janemba, who was standing upon a blood crimson surfboard.

"I take it this is Round 3," Karroto commented humorlessly, his frowned darkening as he glared at the demon. "I guess nobody stays dead anymore."

The resurrected Janemba posed on the surfboard in a taunting fashion- raising the surfboard to the side of Janemba, who raised a finger luring the Saiyatonian. Having now been fed up with the demon, Karroto charged headfirst at Janemba and attempted to land a punch, only for Janemba to grab his wrist. Before Karroto could piece the irony of his earlier action to Janemba, the Saiyatonian was flung towards the massive jellybeans, destroying them in the process.

The Saiyatonian was ragdolled through the air as Janemba would appear before Karroto would be before punching the Saiyatonian in another direction; like a pinball machine. Finally landing on his knees and hearing a sharp cracking sound on them, Karroto hissed through his teeth in agonizing pain. Whatever or whoever the Silver Surfer was, he seemed to have some form of reality warping. And now, somehow, Janemba had absorbed him.

Janemba lowered himself close to the defeated Saiyatonian, dressed in his own blood and panting heavily. Feeling the blood drip close to his right eye, Karroto closed that same eye and waited for Janemba to kill him. At this point, he deserved it. He was the child of Vegito, he would've handled this demon with ease.

"Do it," requested Karroto. Janemba remained motionless. Seeing the demon not complying with his demand, Karroto glared harshly. "KILL ME!"

Karroto gargled as Janemba grabbed the Saiyatonian around the throat, and slowly crushed his neck. His Saiyan instinct nearly force Karroto to fight back but his Kryptonian side knew the truth of the situation. Almost accepting his fate, a looming shadow covered the both of them; Karroto's eyes widened in fear as planet-sized male cladded in purple armor towered above them.

Witnessing the shadow Janemba turned to see the planer-sized male above them, his own eyes widening. He knew of this power in front of him, he felt the respect and fear of this being. The board beneath Janemba went towards the being on its own will, the demon being forced to stay in place. As Janemba drew closer to the mysterious Karroto fell to knees, rubbing his neck and gasped for air. His eyes burned a little from the choking and when he stood back to his feet, he flew after Janemba.

" **My power I can sense within you,** " stated the purple cladded being. " **The power of Galactus must be bestowed by me, and me alone. You are not my champion, and therefore you are not worthy of such a gift.** "

Janemba screamed as the power from the board was ripped away from him, and the Silver Surfer reappeared in front of his master- gripping his head in pain.

"Galactus," Silver Surfer gasped, quickly kneeling on his board in respect. "Forgive me my master, I was trying to understand the circumstances of this situation."

" **The forces at work here are beyond even my own measure,** " stated Galactus. He turned to face the Saiyatonian who was watching the World Eater in fear. " **But this boy shall be the answer to these questions, I know it. The dawn of a new age is upon us now, and we must prepare for what is to come. Only after the destruction of the demon Janemba.** "

Janemba snarled at the World Eater but made no foolish attempt to attack Galactus. He eyed the Saiyatonian and the Silver Surfer cautiously, awaiting another fight.

" **Saiyatonian, born of a Saiyan and a Kryptonian,** " commented Galactus, keeping a close eye on Karroto. " **Such a dangerous combination. Someone like you could prove a worthy champion to me.** "

"Um, thanks," Karroto was flattered at the, odd, compliment. Though it sounded as if "Galactus", as he was named, was offering him a position or a job; he wasn't sure to accept it or not.

" **Feel the power of Galactus coursing through your veins, then you shall know your answer,** " a stream of bluish-white energy entered the Saiyatonian's body, a scream of pain coming from Karroto. A massive influx of power, unlike anything he felt before. It almost ripped his body apart before he felt at ease. Karroto looked at his hands in shock, such godly power.

Acting in irrational fear Janemba launched towards the Saiyatonian and landed a punch to his forehead, the Saiyatonian not flinching. He didn't feel the pain of it. Karroto calmly placed his hand on Janemba's chest, and immediately the back of Janemba imploded, a shower of sparkles emitting from it. Janemba's fist started to slowly dissolved as did. A low hum was heard as the rest of Janemba dissipated into nothingness, the final sound was that of a defeated scream.

Suddenly Karroto felt weak and started to fall towards the course ground below, the final few images he saw was the environment taking a Earth-like presence.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

A crowd of buzzing filled the Saiyatonian's ears as his head throbbed in pain, slowly picking himself up as he felt the warmth of the sun slowly bringing him back to full power. He rubbed his eyes with his forearm as the crowded voices started to clear themselves. A enormous crowd of familiar and new faces surrounded him as Karroto circled around him, trying to figure out what happened to him.

Carol took the first step to the flustered Saiyatonian, slowly making her way to his vicinity. "Glad you're alive, we were worried you might be dead."

"Yeah, dead," muttered Karroto absentmindly. "Should've been that way."

A bit perplexed on how callous he sounded about his own death, Carol tried to cheer the distracted Saiyatonian. "Uh, well, anyway we wanted to thank you for taking care of that demon."

"Where did this people come from?" asked Karroto. "Were they in that dimension bu we didn't see them?"

"More than likely I guess," Carol shrugged her shoulders. "But do you recognize anybody here?"

Karroto frowned and observed the crowd, who in turn watched him back. "Yeah, about half I guess from what I can see. Not that it matters anyway."

Uatu the Watcher descended from above Karroto and landed next to him, the Saiyatonian not really in the mood for him. "You have done a good job here today, you have created a new universe."

"A new universe?" repeated Karroto. He turned towards the large group of people then back to Uatu. "Is that why nobody recognizes me and the new people here?"

"Yes," answered Uatu. "The reason for such a thing I have no understanding, but it's here for a reason. As are you."

"So what do we do now? Go back to out "normal" lives?" asked Superman. The crowd of super powered beings agreed in earnest, demanding fixture of some kind.

"I am sorry, but it is beyond my power to intervene in such manners," apologized Uatu. "You will have to find your own paths here and start anew, to correct the mistakes from your own universes. Farewell."

Uatu vanished from sight like a delusional mirage, leaving Karroto and the others by themselves. In the far distance Karroto could see a city. Taking one final look at the crowd, he saw heroes and villains; some he recognized, others he couldn't. But this, this wasn't his responsibility. He already what he was capable of, but it wasn't to lead or whatever his destiny was supposed to be.

"You heard him. It's up to us now, do as we please I guess," Karroto announced. "I know I will."

Levitating above the group, the Saiyatonians flew slowly towards the city; to see what awaited him on this new Earth.

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this new chapter! So it seems a new universe has been created after the defeat of Janemba, what awaits on this new Earth for our Saiyatonian?**

 **Karroto's current power tier:**

 **Base Karroto = Buu saga Vegito (Mulit-Solar System)**

 **SSJ Karroto = Buu saga SSJ Vegito (Multi-Solar System)**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **(Heroines):** The Enchantress (la Encantadora), Alura In-Ze, Adrienne Tomaz/Isis, Jade (Green lantern), Amethyst, Power Girl, Atlanna, Big Barda, Fire, Ice, Plastique, Circe, Helena Sandsmark, Hippolyta, Catwoman, Cheshire, Kathy Duquesne, Knockout, Scandal Savage, Maxima, Mera, Morgaine le Fay, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Shiva, Sara Lance, Roulette, Arella, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, The Wanderer

 **(Villainess):** Tala, Blackfire, Mala, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, and White Rabbit.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **New Gods:** Bekka, Grail, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Lashina, Gilotina, and Fury(Hall, Earth Two).

 **(DBZ)-**

Videl, Vados, Zangya, Bulma, Android 18, Erasa, Gine, Bulla, Towa, Miss Buu, West Supreme Kai, Supreme Kai of Time, Fasha, Marron

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie

 **Greek Gods:**

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Sersi, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Crystal, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Moondragon, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Phyla-Vell

 **Normal Beings:** Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Below I have constructed a power scale for the characters of this story. Both ramasioti100 and I agree on this scale. For further details, I recommend going to the VS Battle Wiki website since that website is what I normally base my scales on.**

 **Here's the power scale for this story:**

 **Hyperverse to Hyperverse+ level:**

Cosmic Armor Superman

Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (Dax Novu)

Beyonder ( _Pre-Retcon_ )

The Living Tribunal

 **Multiverse to Multiverse+ level:**

Anti-Monitor

Monitor

Bat-Mite

Mr. Mxyzptlk

Emperor Joker

The Spectre ( _at his strongest_ )

Galactus ( _Repaired Multi-Eternity, but within that storyline it simply seemed to be the embodiment of all parallel universes_ )

Ultimator

Abraxas

Chaos King ( _Supposedly destroyed 98.76% percent of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare_ )

 **Multi-Universal:**

Krona

Celestials ( _Stronger versions_ )

Superman Prime One Million

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Darkseid ( _Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods_ )

Orion ( _Shown as much larger than a universe at his true size_ )

Imperiex

Superman Prime (Adult Superboy Prime)

Parallax

Nekron

Pre-Crisis Superman ( _Silver Age Superman_ )

The Time Trapper

Trigon

Volthoom

Whis

Beerus

Vados

Champa

Galactus ( _when extremely well-fed_ )

Adam Warlock

Celestials ( _Normal ones_ )

Thanos ( _with Infinity Gauntlets_ )

Odin ( _embodiment of the Odin Force_ )

Eternity

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix of the White Crown_ )

Dormammu ( _outside and within the Dark Dimension_ )

Apocalypse ( _after absorbing the power of The Twelve_ )

Monarch

 **Multi-Galaxy:**

Tyrant ( _Destroyed multiple galaxies across the universe as a mere side effect of his fight with Galactus_ )

Uatu The Watcher

Vegito ( _15-16 years after the Buu saga in the Saiyatonian: Legacy of a Fusion story_ )

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Omega Shenron

Gogeta SSJ4

Goku ( _After absorbing the Dragonballs in GT; applies the same logic with Syn Shenron absorbing the Dragonballs to become Omega Shenron_ )

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Vegito ( _Buu saga_ )

Thanos ( _Consistently proved superior to Silver Surfer_ )

Super Android 17 ( _DBGT universe_ )

Baby ( _Stronger than Baby saga SSJ3 Goku; After being further powered up by a great amount of additional Blutz waves, Baby greatly overpowers Baby Saga SSJ4 Goku_ )

Uub/Majuub ( _Comparable to his previous incarnation Kid Buu_ )

Gotenks ( _Buu Saga; Fought on par with Super Buu_ )

Mystic Gohan ( _Buu saga; stronger than both Gotenks and Super Buu individually_ )

Majin Buu ( _All forms_ )

Janemba ( _More powerful than a full power SSJ3 Goku, only below Gogeta_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

The Sentry

Superboy Prime

Broly ( _Movie 10; fought and dominated a SSJ2 Gohan who was weaker than in the Cell Games_ )

Pikkon ( _Easily knocked out Cell_ )

Ms. Marvel/Binary ( _Blew up a Brood homeworld, Converted at least 81% of a black hole into energy and kept going_ )

Hatchiyak ( _However, Goku stated that he might be stronger than Broly; this is to assume Movie 8 Broly in terms of timeline placement_ )

Jean Grey ( _Dark Phoenix_ )

Black Bolt ( _His power could power the T-Bomb; once made a Galaxy collector blink with his scream_ )

 **Star to Star+:**

Thor ( _with his most powerful force-blasts_ )

Hulk ( _Dwarf star normally; Star level when enraged_ )

Red Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Superman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Supergirl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Power Girl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Wonder Woman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Black Adam

Shazam/Captain Marvel

Doomsday

Martian Manhunter

Gladiator

Beta Ray Bill ( _Created to be exactly equal to Thor_ )

Broly ( _Large Star level; Movie 8_ )

Piccolo ( _Large Star level_ )

Hercules ( _Dwarf Star; Marvel_ )

Nova ( _Likely Dwarf Star, but was completely outmatched by Silver Surfer_ )

Zod

Doomsday

Faora

Green Lanterns ( _Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart_ )

Flash

Zoom

Despero

Sinestro

Gladiator ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Apocalypse ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Cable ( _Stated to be able to extinguish stars with little effort_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Small Planet level_ )

Magneto ( _stopped and reversed the movement/kinetic energy of a planet busting giant bullet_ )

The Thing ( _Small Planet level; Defeated Umbra, who tanked a planet collapsing_ )

Namor ( _Small Planet level; can contend with the Thing on a regular basis_ )

Galacta ( _Able to make Wolverine into a version of Ergo the Living Planet; potentially far higher given she is Galactus' daughter_ )

War Machine

Super-Skrull

Colossus ( _Roughly as powerful as The Thing_ )

 **Life Wiper (capable of destroying life on Earth without destroying the planet):**

Professor X

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Gambit

Poison Ivy

Storm

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Human Torch ( _via Supernova_ )

 **Island to Island+:**

Invisible Woman

 **Mountain to Mountain+:**

Psylocke

 **City to City+:**

Ms. Marvel ( _Stated to be able to display discharges up to a nuclear weapon level_ )

 **Building to Building+:**

Iron Fist

Luke Cage

Wolverine

Gambit

Cable

Venom

Carnage

Spiderman

Green Goblin

 **Street to Street+:**

Red Hood

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Batwoman

Green Arrow

Red Arrow

Hawkeye

Black Widow

Sharon Carter

Joker

Harley Quinn

Black Panther

Captain America

Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes

Daredevil

Elektra

Deadpool


	3. The Memory Remains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragonball Z, DC Comics, or Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Response Reviews:**

 **Naroku (Chapter 2):** Thank you kindly.

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** Yes, cosmic does mean universal; they're basically synonyms.

 **Guest/Mdhunter (Chapter 2):** Thanks for the compliment. Have a nice day yourself!

 **Griffin13 (Chapter 2):** Thank you, who doesn't love a powerful character? Especially a Saiyatonian lol.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 2):** I know, after 2 chapters he thinks he knows OUR story, kinda pathetic really lol. I don't understand how that Guest can't figure that the cosmos and the universe are one of the same.

 **YuNaru19 (Chapter 2):** We might've gone a little overboard with the harem, but then again there are people who just want sex and nothing more (Friends with Benefits I think), but I think my co-author and I can figure something out.

 **Guest (Chapter 3):** Yes, it does. Dude, we both have the Internet it should not be that HARD for you look up a SIMPLE DEFINITION.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 3):** Dude, you're my saving grace here lol. With DBZ not soloing, it depends on the context of the terms "DC and Marvel universe", most of the time if not pretty much all people refer to the characters in the Earth section, not as a whole. Like Janemba being the general symbol of a reality-warper, and looked how that turned out for Goku once Janemba took the fight seriously; now imagine multiple versions like that in one universe...

As for Death Battle, yes I agree that they used a composite version of Superman versus one definitive version of Goku (though to be fair Toriyama has never been one to exactly explain anything).

 **eroticlad11 (Chapter 2):** I don't know, DBZtards I guess lol. As for the harem, I understand it's a bit large, but ramasioti100 and I have planned a LONG idea for this story, though there will be some rushed sections in terms of development but I think it's worth that imo. But I appreciate your concerns. Trust me, I'm not letting that self-entitled, narcissistic Guest get to us. And in regards to the one-sided fights, due to the power tier that ramasioti100 and I have created and agreed upon, I don't that'll be a problem ;).

 **mpower045 (Chapter 2):** Like Hit from Dragonball Super?

 **TotalDramaJudge (Chapter 2):** Definitely and my co-author and I have a LOT of ideas for this story, hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **Matthew Gemm (Chapter 2):** Consider it done. For the Marvel villainesses, it's a bit harder to find since a large majority are more anti-hero in nature or a mutant.

 **pr0dz (Chapter 2):** That's probably the nicest review yet :'). How do you like the power tier that we made? I know, I got one of the best authors on this site as a great friend and co-author (shout out to you man lol). Poor Goten, always gets the short of the stick XD.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Karroto landed on the nearby rooftop, inspecting the bystanders in the city. He folded his arms against his chest, ignoring the disarray of his torn clothes and waited. For what, he didn't know. Probably a sign, or death. That dark solemn thought knocked him out of his stupor, the hell was wrong with him? He is part Saiyan, he should have far more pride than what he was showing. Hearing the flapping of multiple capes in the passing wind, Karroto turned to see the sky almost covered by a flock of superheroes and villains flying over the city. One being broke away from the flock and settle her boots on the roof right next to the Saiyatonian.

"You left in quite a hurry," Carol remarked. Karroto eyed her and said nothing, turning his gaze back to the majestic sight above him; rather godly he thought. "What will you do now?"

"What can I do? Anything really if we're being honest," commented Karroto. He relaxed his shoulders and cleared the lump forming in his throat, his eyes glossing over with pained emotions. "Why are so concerned about me?"

Carol took the blunt question in stride and took off the domino mask covering her sparkling cerulean eyes. Karroto wasn't sure why she did that, she must've trusted him that much. "My name is Carol Susan Jane Danvers, alias Ms. Marvel."

"Karroto," the Saiyatonian replied slowly, not fully understanding why she was repeating her name. She saw the confused look on his face and laughed comfortingly.

"It's just my way of trusting someone with my secret identity, though you should know how that goes."

Karroto shrugged his shoulders. "Not me personally, but they do." He tilted his head towards the sky to emphasis his point. "I suppose I made one friend here today, it's a start."

"A bit cheesy but I dig it," chortled Carol endearingly. "But like I asked, what will you do?"

The Saiyatonian sighed tiredly, his head hurt and his emotions were being pulled in many directions. "I don't know. A part of me wants to stay on Earth, another part of me just wants to leave. I have no ties to Earth anymore, and the first time I tried to become a "hero", everyone died."

Carol just nodded and listened, she had her own problems in the past. Things she rather not say or bring up. But she kinda knew where he was coming from. "Well, if you decide to stay on Earth. I'm here for you."

Karroto's tail unfurled from his waist and wrapped itself around her waist. The sudden fuzzy warm feeling around her waist caused Carol to yelp in surprise. Karroto quickly realized what he accidentally did and pulled his tail away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry," Karroto apologized.

"It's fine, I've had weirder stuff try to grab a hold of me," Carol said. Ignoring the strange stare of the Saiyatonian, Carol levitated off the roof and started to fly away back to the shrinking flock in the distance. "See ya around."

"Yeah," mumbled Karroto offhandedly. A sudden empty feeling crawled into his gut as he watched her fly away. He cleared his throat and continued to watch them fly away. Seconds passed before he groaned and blasted off after them, quickly speeding towards the start of the flock.

- **Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

The sudden appearance of the teen alien halted the multitude of heroes and villains from their journey. The leader of the pack, Superman, floated closer towards the Saiyatonian, curious on what he wanted. Karroto glanced back behind him then faced towards the Kryptonian.

"Look, I know just as much as you do about what's going on," started Karroto. "But... we should probably form an alliance, a team or something. Probably after everyone settles and readjusts to their new lives here."

The Kryptonian folded his arms and waited for the teen to continue.

"Um, granted that's probably what everyone was going to do anyway..." Karroto gave an exasperated sigh and placed his hands on his waist, clearly uncomfortable about this.

"I agree," Superman declared aloud, enough for the entire population to hear him from behind. "However since you seem to have the most knowledge about the current status on things before, whatever happened back there, maybe you should take the lead on this."

Karroto scoffed at the implication from the Man of Steel. "Yeah right, what do you want me to do- lead a team of heroes?" The Kryptonian raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Karroto hunched a little comically at the silent treatment. "You can't be serious. Granted I'm the strongest person on Earth, probably the universe as a whole but..."

"Then what else are you going to do?" countered the Man of Steel. "Just stare off into space and wished everything would go back to normal?" Seeing the dark glare from Karroto, Superman reworded his statement. "Sorry, what I meant was- you seem to know us and how we were, or at least your version of us. But we're not that those same people, so don't try to morph us by your standards. Let this play out and see where it goes. Who knows, you might actually like it here."

"So you're not going to try to go back home?" clarified Karroto.

"I didn't necessarily say that, if the opportunity does come up for us to go back, I will. But for now, we're powerless to try otherwise," Superman said. Karroto observed the multitude of the super-powered beings behind the Kryptonian and floated aside, allowing them to continue their journey. "Thank you. Just a suggestion, you might want to change clothes. They're a bit torn up."

The Saiyatonian again watched the enormous number of heroes and villains continue on. He even saw Carol amongst them. Perhaps... he should let this happen. Powerless, he winced a little at the stab that Superman unintentionally made.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **One month later...**

The Saiyatonian landed on the grounds of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, his boots landing softly on the grass. He noted the straight forwarded irony of the school name, _Gifted Youngsters_. Mutants as they were called, or so he heard amongst the thousands of voices. He figured he tired his hand at the new people first and bide his time for the people he was already familiar with. Taking a cautionary breath, he walked up the steps of the enormous mansion-like school and was ready to knock when the door opened itself.

Not overly concern with the door, figuring that the headmaster knew he was here, Karroto entered the school freely. He entered with slow steps as he watched the students run, jog, and walk pass him, one girl even walked through him. He shuddered at the odd feeling from the girl, but continued on, occasionally passing glances back to the strange girl.

' _I pray that I'm not intruding,_ ' a calm voice spoke in his mind.

' _Who and where are you?_ ' Karroto responded telepathically. The man's voice chuckled in the Saiyatonian's head.

' _I'll guide you to my current location if you like, I'm not too far from where you are,_ ' the man offered. Karroto sensed the man's presence using his ki. ' _My name is Professor Charles Xavier, the headmaster of this fine institute._ '

' _Appreciate the offer but it seems your services may not be acquired,_ ' declined Karroto. ' _If I my inquire, what degree did you study in?_ ' Karroto continued to walk down the hallway until he came in front of the third door on the left, where the ki signature was strong. The Saiyatonian gripped on the door handle and opened the door, revealing a bald older man in a wheelchair in the middle of a classroom surrounded by students.

"Genetics and Biophysics," Xavier said aloud. He turned in his chair towards his students. "That'll be all for today students, I want your papers on my desk by next month. You're dismissed." Karroto stepped off to the side as the mutant students exited the classroom, mumbling about the assignments and other topics. He heard a few comments about his appearance from the women. The Saiyatonian closed the door behind him once they left and took a seat at the closest desk to him.

"Charles Xavier," stared Karroto. "Headmaster of the Xavier Institute for "Gifted Youngsters", safe haven for mutant kind." He clicked his tongue playfully and studied the room. "Though I'm an alien hybrid of sorts, not really a mutant, I'd thought I'd stop by at check the school out."

"I'm glad you took an interest in my school," Xavier stated. He rolled his wheelchair over to the young man. "If I may be forward, I've never quite felt a mind like yours. As you might've guessed I am a telepath, perhaps the strongest in my old world. I still might be this new one too."

"I think I know an old friend of mine that might have a few words," chuckled Karroto. "But the reason why I'm here is because... I want to know what's going on here. I've spent the last month or so going about my own business, trying to figure things out but now I need your help."

Xavier nodded in understanding. "I understand your plight, I'm more than willing to pool in my resources but what of the others? Are they involved? Do they know what you have planned?"

"Some do, but I figured I get to know the people that I'm not familiar with first. You and your school were the closest to me," explained the Saiyatonian. "I know it doesn't sound like the most solid idea but what else am I to do?"

The professor sat back in his wheelchair, stroking his chin in a pondering fashion. This boy seemed to be a common link between all of this, maybe he was the key to getting them out of here. "I'll see what I can do. But let me ask first, do you have any place to stay?"

"Not really, in fact I haven't slept since I got here," Karroto replied. "It's a part of my alien anatomy, specifically the Kryptonian side of me. Kryptonians are powered by the sun, kind of like a plant if you will. And given that part we don't need food or sleep to survive, even water really."

"And the other half?"

"Saiyan. A warrior culture that was wiped out before I was born by an alien tyrant by the name Frieza. Saiyans are known for their brute strength and their tails," the Saiyatonian's tail unfurled from his waist and he wagged it for the mutant headmaster to see before he sheathed his tail again. "The closest analogy for them is the Spartans of Ancient Greece, but perhaps a lot more bloodthirsty. Compared that to my Kryptonian ancestry, who were perhaps the most technologically advanced race in the universe and peaceful albeit xenophobic, I'm a walking paradox."

Xavier hummed in thought as he listened to the young man. Perhaps he could be an example for the students. "The reason I'd ask about your living arrangements is because I would like to see you under my care."

The Saiyatonian shifted in his seat at the offer, a bit curious on the headmaster's decision. "Naturally I'm going to be curious on why."

The mutant headmaster chuckled at the young man. "Naturally. My school was designed under the belief for all mutants and humans to live in co-existence. And given the "walking paradox" as you described yourself as, it could be used a symbol for the students here. To show them that peace between the mutants and human can happen."

Karroto sat in silence, unsure if he should agree to the terms. It was a generous deal to be sure, but he should know more about what he was getting himself into. "What was the mutant condition like before... THIS happened?"

"We were hunted down like dogs, murdered in the streets, and used for obscene purposes that stain my mind at the mere thought," explained Xavier. "But I believe that peace can come about among Homo-Sapiens and Homo-Superior. And this accident, or blessing if you will, that you might have caused can provide that utopian society I dreamt of for so long."

"While I appreciate the high praise, I don't believe I'm the symbol you'd want for your school," Karroto sighed and leaned back in his seat, not entirely convincing himself.

"Well how about this- I offer you a room and board at my school for, let's say a month, you can have near free access to the school and shadow any of the classes available. Learn about our history and study it, if you still feel hesitant then you're free to leave. If not, we can work something out," offered Xavier.

Karroto smiled at the professor, softly laughing to himself. "You certainly know how to make a sweet deal with that silver tongue. Alright, you have yourself a deal." He held out his hand and the two shook on it.

"Excellent. Now if you follow me I will get the necessary paperwork together for you enrollment. Also I will provide for you a guide to show you around the school grounds," Xavier said, rolling out of the room with Karroto following.

Suddenly a beautiful red-haired female, possibly in her late teens or early twenties, popped in front of them. Karroto took notice of her beauty, her short pixie hair cut made her features all the more alluring. She smiled at him, her eyes wandering down his frame before acknowledging the professor.

"We have another new student Professor?" asked the woman.

"Not quite Jean, we have a rather special guest that'll be shadowing the school for the following month," Xavier said. "This is Jean Grey, my most prized student at the Institute."

"You flatter me Professor, even if it's true," Jean laughed. Karroto smiled at the wonderful laugh from her.

"I'm Karroto; Care-row-tow," Karroto pronounced his name. "I've had a few people mispronounce my name since I've arrived, that we've arrived here I mean."

Jean chuckled and shook the Saiyatonian's hand. "So your the mystery man I've heard about. Didn't know you would be so cute."

"I'd prefer adorable," Karroto playfully corrected. "And it seems the Professor had failed to describe your angelic beauty. But then mere words might be considered an insult."

Jean smirked at the Saiyatonian as she directed her gaze to the professor. "I already like him."

"I hope the other students can share your enthusiasm as well Jean, but can you kindly show our guest to his room?"

"Of course, follow me Care-row-tow," Karroto smirked as he followed the female mutant, his gaze lingering below her waistline...

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

"I hope you stay at the Institute Plaza. Room service usually comes around at... It's early let's put it at that," Jean joked as she showed Karroto to his room. It was large, spacious; much bigger than he expected.

"Thanks," Karroto said quietly, partially distracted by the room. He plopped himself on the bed and laid down. "So soft, like a cloud of feathers."

"You're not wrong, I believe peacock feathers. Apparently the Professor doesn't go halfway when it comes to comfort, or training." The mention of training perked his interest, Karroto pushing himself up from the bed.

"Training? What kind of training?" he asked quickly.

"Uh, there's the Danger Room in the lower levels but-" she was cut short as Karroto rushed quickly past her, leaving the red haired-mutant staring at open air. "Ugh, Logan's not going to be happy to see the cute guy ruining his guy time."

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

 **Danger Room**

Adamantium claws shred through the large metallic weapon charging at him, an animalistic growl could be heard from the mutant male. Wolverine, arguably the most dangerous covert mutant in his world, wanted to vent his rage in the Danger Room. He was the best at what he did, and what he did best wasn't very nice; unfortunately that translated to not finding anyone in the institute who could give him a thrill of a challenging fight.

The machine that Wolverine destroyed showered sparks giving the illusion of electrical blood. The mutant grunted at the sight and growled in boredom, having been ready to hang up his claws. He sniffed the air suddenly; a new scent. An unfamiliar scent. Couldn't be an intruder, Wolverine figured, Charlie would've stopped... He sniffed the air again. Him...

A young man no older than sixteen jogged smoothly into the room, inspecting the Danger Room careless. He didn't want any of the kids here, now of all times. Wolverine was ready to call out to the kid to tell him to beat it, when the sound of mechanical whirring called behind the kid.

"Kid, watch out!" called out Wolverine.

"You must be-" Karroto began to say when a metal block attempted to land on top of him. However the Saiyatonian caught the block with his hand, nonchalantly holding it up with no effort. "Logan." Wolverine stared at the teen for a few seconds, thrown off for a bit by the action but folded his arms. The Saiyatonian observed the mutant in front of him- yellow outfit with navy blue or black stripes. Not the most subtle of outfit designs, but he's seen some crazier before. "I heard your name from Jean after I left. You are Logan right?"

Logan resisted another growl, the kid was just being curious...

"Whoa, you have a metal skeleton?!"

A little too curious...

"Alright you've overstayed your welcome," growled Wolverine.

Karroto smiled apologetically. "My bad, sorry. It's just-" Several lasers fired at the Saiyatonian and before Logan could warn the teen, Karroto's laser vision destroyed the laser cannons that hung from the ceiling. "That I'm a little new here, with the merging old universes and this new universe and all."

Logan's eyes widened at the teen's statement. Six Adamantium claws from his claws and directed threateningly at the teen. "That's it Bub! I don't know who you are but you're going to start making sense now!"

The Saiyatonian's expression from playful to a dark glare. "Are you threatening me?"

"Logan!" called a voice from the intercom. "Stop threatening the kid! What's wrong with you?!"

Logan snarled at the voice calling to him, his animalistic side taking over. His veins throbbed disturbingly against his skin, ready to pounce on the stranger.

"Logan!" Unfortunately the sudden shout caused Wolverine to spring towards Karroto, his claws slashing at his neck. Only for the Adamantium claws to be caught by the Saiyatonian, an unamused stare directed at the mutant. Wolverine tried to pull himself away from the grip but it was impossible, he slashed against Karroto's forearm only for the metal to slash his clothing and left his skin unscathed.

"What the hell are you?!" demanded Wolverine.

Karroto eyed the "attack" that happened to his forearm before looking towards Wolverine. "Someone who you just pissed off." He grabbed Wolverine by his throat and with his right hand took hold of his wrist and started to pull. Karroto smirked at the pained grunts of the mutant, his darker Saiyan nature taking hold. He wouldn't tear his arm off but he would break it.

"Karroto, stop it!" Karroto blinked as he recognized the female voice called to him. He didn't hear it the first time it was called. Realizing that he had Logan in his grip he dropped him, causing the mutant to gasp for air.

"Carol?" Karroto looked towards the deck to see Ms. Marvel, Jean and the Professor watching the incident unfold. "What are you doing here?"

"Why were you trying to break his arm?" countered Carol.

"He threatened to attack me and he did, so I almost broke his arm," Karroto replied nonchalantly. He looked towards the Professor, demanding an answer. "You might want to put a muzzle on your dog, otherwise he ain't going to be conscious coming out of this room."

"I'm sorry for his brash behavior Karroto, he's normally much more in control," apologized Professor X. "I don't know what has gotten a hold of him. Logan, meet me in my office immediately."

Logan glared at Karroto behind his mask, picking himself up from the floor he brushed past him, bumping purposefully into him. The Saiyatonian tightened his fist but lamented. Placing two fingers on his forehead he teleported to where the glass area behind the Danger Room, folding his arms as he saw the Professor leave the room.

"I'm guessing you know him," stated Karroto knowingly.

"He's- a hardass," Carol admitted. "He means well, honestly. I think. The guy's gone through some really messed up stuff in his life. He'll come around, eventually."

"So what brings you here?" Karroto asked.

"Unsurprisingly I came looking for you. Long story short, since you seem to know the most about what's going on with, whatever this is, a conference has been called to decide on what to do now," Carol explained. Jean eyed the attractive blonde with slight jealously in her eyes, but she focused back on the more important issue.

"Who will be attending?" inquired Jean.

"Superman, Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, myself as the representative of S.W.O.R.D, Wonder Woman of Themysicra, and hopefully Professor X once he's with, you know," Carol explained. "I'm sure there'll be more attending but that's the start of it."

"Where's the meeting going be held at?" the Saiyatonian asked.

"Probably at the UN, the safest place I could think of doing it," Carol said.

"You want to take the Professor's place during the meeting?" Karroto directed his question to Jean. The red haired mutant fumbled over the sudden offer.

"I-I, um, that's not my place to accept," assured Jean. Karroto shrugged his shoulders playfully.

"Might be kinda fun you know. Plus I can imagine you know as much of the mutant problem as the Professor himself, right?"

"Well, yes but that doesn't mean..."

Karroto raised his eyebrow knowingly.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it but when I get in trouble, I'm dragging you down with me," threatened Jean.

"Fair enough. Grab ahold of my shoulder," ordered Karroto. Carol and Jean placed their hand hesitantly on the Saiyatonian's shoulder, not sure of how this process would do. Karroto placed his index and middle on his forehead and closed his eyes to search for the familiar ki signatures.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

The trio appeared in front of the UN, in the middle of passing crowd towards the building. The Saiyatonian searched the sky for a familiar face; seeing one in the Kryptonian himself.

"I'll be right back, stay here," Karroto pardoned himself and flew towards the Kryptonian. Superman turned to face the Saiyatonian teen floating towards him. "You really took my suggestion to hear didn't you?"

"I figured this would be good idea, having all the heroes band together. Like in my world and your world," Clark said.

"Wouldn't that just allow the villains to also band together? We just be causing a Cold War of sorts for all the people here," noted Karroto. "I don't think they'll be too happy with that."

"If we don't band together, even against our own villains here, something out there in the depths of space will find us. We're not left with much choice here," explained Clark.

Karroto sighed, he wasn't wrong. He didn't know what kind of cosmic threats laid from Carol's universe that could have merged into this universe. He didn't even know what laid in his own universe, though he figured it would be the same as this version of Superman as well.

"You know who else is coming?" asked Karroto.

"Just a few," answered Clark.

The Saiyatonian nodded slowly. "Alright then, I'll- meet you inside."

"I appreciate your help here," the Kryptonian thanked. Karroto descended back to Carol and Jean.

"Find anything new?" Jean asked.

Karroto shook his head. "No, pretty much what Carol told us back at the Mansion."

"We should head in then, wait for everyone else to show up," suggested Carol.

"You two go, I'll catch up. I'll see if I can recognize anyone else here," Karroto said. Carol reached out to Karroto's back and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. The Saiyatonian gave no acknowledgment of her action. Sensing that he wanted to be alone for the short while, Carol quietly urged Jean to come along.

 **-Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse-**

Karroto leaned against his chair trying to ignore the ruckus from various world leaders all crammed in the room.

"Friends, friends let's calm down," Superman called out to his fellow heroes and leaders. "Now I can assume that most, if not all, of us gain some semblance of normal after what had transpired a month ago. It is time to band together now as protectors of our planet."

"And what of our old lives?! Are we to just forget about that?" cried one of the heroes. A brief uproar ensued in approval of the hero's statement.

"No but we do have to work together for the meantime until this can be resolved. There is no telling how long it will take to reverse any of this, if it is even possible. We have brought together some of the greatest minds together of our respected universes to fix this," Superman diplomatically explained. "Just give it some time."

"I agree with Superman," a man dressed as a panther said and stood from his seat. "Our enemies will eventually band together and start a war, we must not allow that to stand. We must show the Earth that its guardians stand together in this time of uncertainty."

"Thank you my friend, I appreciate your help. What is your name?" asked Superman.

"They call me Black Panther, King of Wakanda," Black Panther announced. "And as its ruler I will stand and be a voice for my people."

The Saiyatonian stood from his seat. The occupant next to him, Diana of Themysicra, watched the young man walk towards the Kryptonian. Most of the voices died down at the sight of Karroto, having recognized him at the center of their dilemma.

"What is he doing here? He's the reason why we're in here in the first place!" shouted another of the heroes. A cry of from the various heroes grew louder demanding something be done about him.

"You might be right, but I watched my family being slaughtered in front of me. The last thing I saw of my brother was his face being melted down to the bone, the stench of his burnt flesh makes me want to vomit," Karroto said, his voice growing dark at the distraught memories. "My father... sacrificed himself because I was trying to prevent something that was beyond my control." A phantom silence took place of the angered crowd. "Not that you care but I have lost the most, hell I bet all of you still have your lives... What do I have? Memories?!"

Tears glossed over the Saiyatonian's eyes and his breathing started to rise. No, he was too prideful- of what? What could he be prideful of? Losing his family, his friends, his home? His failures?

A dark evil presence loomed over the planet suddenly, drenching the planet's energy with its stench. Like the devil himself appeared.

The planet shook of its power, breaking away the UN and nearly sinking the city of New York.

"Everyone get out!" shouted Superman, the rest of the heroes obeying and evacuating the civilians inside the building. "Karroto, you're with me!"

Karroto grabbed Superman by his shoulder and teleported him outside.

The sky was churned of blood crimson above, a sign of looming death towards the poor souls below. The face of the devil itself appeared, as large as the sky itself; its luminous yellow eyes casting hateful glares at the Kryptonian and Saiyatonian.

"I am death, I am entropy, I am TRIGON!" roared the demon lord. "I am the source of all darkness. The first task is complete. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place, she knows what she must do. The Prophecy will be fulfilled."

"Raven," muttered Karroto in realization. "Clark, find a girl named Raven. GO!" Karroto fired powerful torrents of ki blasts powerful enough to destroy stars into Trigon's face. The demon lord became annoyed by this mortal's "attack".

"Foolish mortal, you shall pay for your insolence," threatened Trigon.

"Karroto are you sure about this?" asked Superman.

"Go!" shouted Karroto. "Get Raven and get her away from here. I remember something about him, files detailing about him."

Superman felt reluctant about leaving him here to fight this demon, but he followed the teen's order.

Facing the demon lord, Karroto narrowed his eyes at Trigon. "Trigon! Stand up and fight! Stop hiding behind your illusions and face your death!"

"Bring me my daughter you insignificant insect and I will fight, Saiyatonian," growled the demon lord. "This world of mortals shall end."

Feeling his ki flux deep within, Karroto channeled the power of the Super Saiyan, yelling as his body flourished with the raw power. A large torrent of energy flourished around him as his dark brown hair changed into the dark gold power of his Saiyan ancestry.

"Feast your eyes on the power of the Saiyans!" Cold teal eyes glared at the demon in front of him. "I, the prince of a might warrior race, will end the life of this flat-footed, mutated behemoth."

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this new chapter!**

 **It seems Karroto's first stop is the X-Men Mansion, how will the Saiyatonian deal with the infamous Wolverine and the other X-Men?**

 **Now the demon lord Trigon has now caused havoc on this dimension, is there more at work here?**

 **I do have a question for my readers, be honest and don't be obnoxious (just in case)- but would you like to see the harem downsized? If so then to what number and who would you like to see in it?**

 **Karroto's current power tier:**

 **Base Karroto = Buu saga Vegito (Mulit-Solar System)**

 **SSJ Karroto = Buu saga SSJ Vegito (Multi-Solar System)**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **(Heroines):** The Enchantress (la Encantadora), Alura In-Ze, Adrienne Tomaz/Isis, Jade (Green lantern), Amethyst, Power Girl, Atlanna, Big Barda, Fire, Ice, Plastique, Circe, Helena Sandsmark, Hippolyta, Catwoman, Cheshire, Kathy Duquesne, Knockout, Scandal Savage, Maxima, Mera, Morgaine le Fay, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Shiva, Sara Lance, Roulette, Arella, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, The Wanderer

 **(Villainess):** Tala, Blackfire, Mala, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, and White Rabbit.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **New Gods:** Bekka, Grail, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Lashina, Gilotina, and Fury(Hall, Earth Two).

 **(DBZ)-**

Videl, Vados, Zangya, Bulma, Android 18, Erasa, Gine, Bulla, Towa, Miss Buu, West Supreme Kai, Supreme Kai of Time, Fasha, Marron

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie

 **Greek Gods:**

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Sersi, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Crystal, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Moondragon, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Phyla-Vell

 **Normal Beings:** Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Below I have constructed a power scale for the characters of this story. Both ramasioti100 and I agree on this scale. For further details, I recommend going to the VS Battle Wiki website since that website is what I normally base my scales on.**

 **Here's the power scale for this story:**

 **Hyperverse to Hyperverse+ level:**

Cosmic Armor Superman

Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (Dax Novu)

Beyonder ( _Pre-Retcon_ )

The Living Tribunal

 **Multiverse to Multiverse+ level:**

Anti-Monitor

Monitor

Bat-Mite

Mr. Mxyzptlk

Emperor Joker

The Spectre ( _at his strongest_ )

Galactus ( _Repaired Multi-Eternity, but within that storyline it simply seemed to be the embodiment of all parallel universes_ )

Ultimator

Abraxas

Chaos King ( _Supposedly destroyed 98.76% percent of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare_ )

 **Multi-Universal:**

Krona

Celestials ( _Stronger versions_ )

Superman Prime One Million

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Darkseid ( _Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods_ )

Orion ( _Shown as much larger than a universe at his true size_ )

Imperiex

Superman Prime (Adult Superboy Prime)

Parallax

Nekron

Pre-Crisis Superman ( _Silver Age Superman_ )

The Time Trapper

Trigon

Volthoom

Whis

Beerus

Vados

Champa

Galactus ( _when extremely well-fed_ )

Adam Warlock

Celestials ( _Normal ones_ )

Thanos ( _with Infinity Gauntlets_ )

Odin ( _embodiment of the Odin Force_ )

Eternity

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix of the White Crown_ )

Dormammu ( _outside and within the Dark Dimension_ )

Apocalypse ( _after absorbing the power of The Twelve_ )

Monarch

 **Multi-Galaxy:**

Tyrant ( _Destroyed multiple galaxies across the universe as a mere side effect of his fight with Galactus_ )

Uatu The Watcher

Vegito ( _15-16 years after the Buu saga in the Saiyatonian: Legacy of a Fusion story_ )

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Omega Shenron

Gogeta SSJ4

Goku ( _After absorbing the Dragonballs in GT; applies the same logic with Syn Shenron absorbing the Dragonballs to become Omega Shenron_ )

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Vegito ( _Buu saga_ )

Thanos ( _Consistently proved superior to Silver Surfer_ )

Super Android 17 ( _DBGT universe_ )

Baby ( _Stronger than Baby saga SSJ3 Goku; After being further powered up by a great amount of additional Blutz waves, Baby greatly overpowers Baby Saga SSJ4 Goku_ )

Uub/Majuub ( _Comparable to his previous incarnation Kid Buu_ )

Gotenks ( _Buu Saga; Fought on par with Super Buu_ )

Mystic Gohan ( _Buu saga; stronger than both Gotenks and Super Buu individually_ )

Majin Buu ( _All forms_ )

Janemba ( _More powerful than a full power SSJ3 Goku, only below Gogeta_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

The Sentry

Superboy Prime

Broly ( _Movie 10; fought and dominated a SSJ2 Gohan who was weaker than in the Cell Games_ )

Pikkon ( _Easily knocked out Cell_ )

Ms. Marvel/Binary ( _Blew up a Brood homeworld, Converted at least 81% of a black hole into energy and kept going_ )

Hatchiyak ( _However, Goku stated that he might be stronger than Broly; this is to assume Movie 8 Broly in terms of timeline placement_ )

Jean Grey ( _Dark Phoenix_ )

Black Bolt ( _His power could power the T-Bomb; once made a Galaxy collector blink with his scream_ )

 **Star to Star+:**

Thor ( _with his most powerful force-blasts_ )

Hulk ( _Dwarf star normally; Star level when enraged_ )

Red Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Superman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Supergirl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Power Girl ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Wonder Woman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Black Adam

Shazam/Captain Marvel

Doomsday

Martian Manhunter

Gladiator

Beta Ray Bill ( _Created to be exactly equal to Thor_ )

Broly ( _Large Star level; Movie 8_ )

Piccolo ( _Large Star level_ )

Hercules ( _Dwarf Star; Marvel_ )

Nova ( _Likely Dwarf Star, but was completely outmatched by Silver Surfer_ )

Zod

Doomsday

Faora

Green Lanterns ( _Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart_ )

Flash

Zoom

Despero

Sinestro

Gladiator ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Apocalypse ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Cable ( _Stated to be able to extinguish stars with little effort_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Small Planet level_ )

Magneto ( _stopped and reversed the movement/kinetic energy of a planet busting giant bullet_ )

The Thing ( _Small Planet level; Defeated Umbra, who tanked a planet collapsing_ )

Namor ( _Small Planet level; can contend with the Thing on a regular basis_ )

Galacta ( _Able to make Wolverine into a version of Ergo the Living Planet; potentially far higher given she is Galactus' daughter_ )

War Machine

Super-Skrull

Colossus ( _Roughly as powerful as The Thing_ )

 **Life Wiper (capable of destroying life on Earth without destroying the planet):**

Professor X

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Gambit

Poison Ivy

Storm

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Human Torch ( _via Supernova_ )

 **Island to Island+:**

Invisible Woman

 **Mountain to Mountain+:**

Psylocke

 **City to City+:**

Ms. Marvel ( _Stated to be able to display discharges up to a nuclear weapon level_ )

 **Building to Building+:**

Iron Fist

Luke Cage

Wolverine

Gambit

Cable

Venom

Carnage

Spiderman

Green Goblin

 **Street to Street+:**

Red Hood

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Batwoman

Green Arrow

Red Arrow

Hawkeye

Black Widow

Sharon Carter

Joker

Harley Quinn

Black Panther

Captain America

Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes

Daredevil

Elektra

Deadpool


	4. Important Note

_**Important Announcement:**_

 _Hey, guys... wow, can't believe it's been about 2 years since I've updated this story (*looks back over to Homo-Caelestis*). I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the fans of this story in the cold, it was never my intention to leave this story or Homo-Caelestis behind. But I do have some news that MIGHT be good: I have decided to reboot this story._

 _*Crowd cheers/boos wildly*_

 _I know, I know... but given I have roughly 30 stories on my profile page and no clear schedule for updates (yet), I've decided to kind of downsize my vast collection of stories so they're far easier to manage and I can do updates a lot quicker (minus the whole 5k-10k chapter bits lol). The more popular stories I'll keep and the less popular ones I'll transfer over to my Jinn Sage account I have created (you can find it in my Favorite Author's tab on my profile page)._

 _But back to the drawing board for Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse, if I'm doing a reboot then what will be different?_

 _Technically nothing, the first three chapters will remain the same, except instead of Trigon right after the fight with Janemba I'll focus on character development for Karroto and his interactions with the X-Men and various people he is familiar, you know, let him get adjusted to this new universe. Small stuff, sure, but I figure it would be easier on myself and you guys can enjoy this new style of a crossover with Marvel, DC, and DBZ under one roof._

 _Let me and ramasioti100 know what you think about this idea, we would appreciate the feedback!_


End file.
